


New Beginnings

by inlovewiththeuswnt



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's soccer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewiththeuswnt/pseuds/inlovewiththeuswnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a freshman at a new college is hard but finding friends going through the same thing makes it easier. But what happens when the line of friendship begins to blur? </p><p>College AU with the USWNT but not soccer based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

(Slow start but just to get things moving. I promise it will get better)  
Chapter 1:

First day of college. The start of a new life with new people in a new location, thousands of miles away from home.

Stepping out of her parents' car, Tobin took in a breathe of fresh air. She could feel the warm sun hitting her skin and could smell the ocean less than a mile away. Shrugging on her backpack, she began taking her suitcases out of the back with the help of her parents. 

"Promise to call home, every weekend. Okay?" Her mom said worriedly. 

Tobin sighed, "Yes I promise." 

She double checked the trunk and the backseat making sure she had everything. 

"Go to class, be good. Don't get kicked out." Her dad warned before pulling her into hug, "Have fun though, enjoy college."

Quickly hugging him then her mother, "I will. Have a safe flight back to Jersey."

After a few more hugs and goodbyes, her parents finally drove away leaving her to find her way. 

"Hello are you a freshman?" A girl asked from behind. 

Tobin turned, "Uh yeah."

"Great. I'm Becky, I'm here to help show you to your dorm." She said, grabbing one of Tobin's suitcases, "I am a junior here majoring in English. Do you know which dorm you are in?"

"Yeah I thinks it's Oceanside dorm." Tobin replied, grabbing her other suitcase and following the girl, "and I'm Tobin by the way."

Becky continued leading her towards the center of campus, "Nice to meet you. You will love it here, any ways Oceanside is one of our freshman dorms here and in my opinion the best one. Do you know who your roommate is?" 

"No I'm from New Jersey so I just did random." She said before mentally adding that she hoped it wasn't someone crazy. 

After a few minutes, they approached two revolving doors. Becky let her go first and she followed behind before pushing the elevator button up. 

"Okay here's your dorm, looks like you are on the fifth floor and once you get off just go right and you'll find it. Nice meeting you! Good luck." She said before walking back the way they came. 

The elevator doors dinged and she stepped in, hitting the fifth floor. After a short ride, the doors reopened and luckily she met an empty hallway. Following Becky's instructions, she turned right and quickly found her room. She punched in the five-digit passcode that was emailed to her a few days ago. Tobin slowly opened the door in hopes that her roommate wasn't there yet. 

She was wrong. 

"Oh hey, you must be my roommate. I'm Amy but feel free to call me ARod." The blonde said stopping her unpacking. 

"I'm Tobin," she replied doing a quick look around the room while she moved her suitcases to her side of the room. 

She sighed in relief to see a soccer poster and a bible on one of the desks.

"You like soccer?" She asked trying to keep away from awkward silence. 

"Oh," Amy said caught off guard, "yeah I played in high school but didn't want to play in college so I gave it up. You?"

Tobin began unpacking one of her suitcases, "Yeah I was actually on scholarship for UNC but my senior year I blew out my ankle and had to give it up."  

"That sucks. Where are you from?"

"New Jersey, you?"

"A long ways away from home. I'm from California, about a two hour drive north of here." 

"Yeah I love Jersey but I wanted to live the Cali lifestyle and since I no longer had a reason to go to UNC, I decided to come here."

They both went to unpacking in silence for awhile and since Amy was there first, she got done first. 

"Hey wanna go walk around campus? Or do you want to finish packing first?" She asked on her way out. 

"Nah I'll go with you. I have a whole semester to unpack." Tobin joked. 

The girls walked through the campus stopping ever so often to look at a club or something. They talked and figured out that they actually have a lot in common. Tobin wasn't looking where she was walking and accidentally ran into something or someone. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Tobin automatically said as she caught the person. 

"No it was my fault," the person said regaining her balance. 

Tobin looked down and could her feel her jaw drop a little bit. 

"Thanks for catching me," the girl said shyly, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

"N-no problem. Sorry again for running into you," Tobin mustered out. 

"It was my fault too," the girl smiled, "I have to get going though, nice...running into you."

The girl continued walking in the other direction. 

"Do you know that girl?" Amy asked seeing her new friend in a little bit of shock. 

Tobin looked back to see that girl was out of sight already, "No. No I don't." 

***

Alex felt embarrassed for running into that girl but at least neither of them fell. She continued heading towards her new dorm, in hopes that she was headed in the right direction. Eventually she found the correct building and headed up to her floor. Typing in her passcode, she swung open the door not even realizing that someone else could be in there. 

"Well good afternoon to you to," her roommate joked as she sat on her bed. 

"Sorry I forgot I had a roommate. I'm Alex." She said offering a hand. 

The girl gladly shook it, "Kelley O'hara. Georgia native."

"Cali girl here," Alex said laughing. 

Kelley looked around, "Where's your suitcases?" 

"They're already in here," Alex said gesturing to her bed, "Did you not wondered who's those where?"

"I honestly didn't see them," Kelley shrugged, "Do you want help unpacking?"

Alex looked at her stuff, "I'll unpack later. Wanna go exploring with me? Just so we can get to know each other and since it's so nice out." 

"Hell yeah. Let's go!" Kelley said jumping off the bed. 

Kelley and Alex walked the campus. Kelley found out that Alex is here on a soccer scholarship and Alex found out Kelley denied a soccer scholarship because her parents wanted her to focus on her studies. They stopped at the food court to grab a quick bite and Alex spotted the girl she ran into earlier. 

"Hey Kelley, I know you're not from here but do you know who that girl is?" Alex asked pointing secretly across the room. 

Kelley looked up, "No why?" 

"I ran into her today, no big deal." She responded going back to her food. 

Alex wouldn't admit it to her new friend but she was interested in the girl. Her laid back style, calmness almost. 

Eventually the girl left with her friend and Kelley and Alex followed a little bit after. 

Once back in their rooms, Alex realized that she had to go brush her teeth and the only bathrooms were at the end of the halls. Leaving their room, Alex began walking down the hall, not even noticing that someone was walking her way. Suddenly, she felt her body ran into something...again. 

"Oh my gosh." She blurted out, feeling the person wrap their arms around her to keep her upright, "oh."

She looked up and saw the same girl that she ran into before. 

"We really need to stop meeting like this," the girl laughed flashing her smile. 

"Yeah we really do," Alex replied, "I'm Alex."

"Tobin," she said letting go of Alex, "well Alex this is my room but anyways nice meeting you!" 

Tobin punched in her code and opened the door. 

"Nice meeting you too." Alex said watching the girl disappear behind the door. 

***

Tobin, on the first day, slept in past her alarm and had to rush to class. Luckily, it was a 200 student lecture so the teacher didn't even notice her walking in late. Picking the first seat she saw, Tobin sat down and took out her laptop. 

"Nice first impression," the girl next to her said with a small smile.

Tobin rolled her eyes, "It's English 101, I don't think it's gonna be that difficult." 

"I know," the girl let out a small laugh, "these beginning classes are really pointless. I'm Julie by the way but a lot of people call me JJ."

"Tobin." She replied but could see that JJ was suddenly distracted, "Hello?"

"Uh what sorry? Tobin. Right?" JJ said flustered. 

Tobin looked in the direction that JJ was and noticed that some girl just walked in to hand the professor a note before leaving, "Who was that?"

JJ regained her focus, "Um Christen Press, she's a freshman also." 

"And how do you know her?" 

"We have history." was all she said. 

"How?" Tobin pushed even though she didn't even really know the girl. 

"We both played club soccer, I played in Arizona and she played in California so we always faced each other. Me being a defender and her being a forward, we just clashed a lot on the pitch. She got a scholarship here for soccer and I didn't." 

Tobin nodded her head not wanting to push the subject and began typing the notes.

***

Alex had a soccer meeting to go to before her first class so she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt before heading out without waking Kelley. Thankfully Alex knew of another freshman that was going here on a scholarship so she began searching for her when she reached the classroom. 

"Hey Press!" Alex said, hugging her old friend.

"Hey A-Morgs!" Press responded accepting the hug. 

"Ah you two must be the new freshman, Christen Press and Alex Morgan," an intense-looking girl said to them, "I'm Hope and a senior. That's a warning."

Hope stalked away back to her other seniors leaving both of them a little shaken. 

"Don't worry about Hope. She's like that with every freshman. I'm Ali, I'm a junior." The brunette smiled warmly at them. 

"I'm Alex."

"And I'm Christen."

"Nice to meet you both, we're glad to have both of you since our main forward, Abby, just graduated. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Both girls felt better after talking with Ali and found their seats. It was gonna be one wild year for all.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:

Tobin didn't have class until late the next day so she decided to long board out to the beach and see if there's a surfboard shop near by. She skated down the boardwalk, swerving in and out of students until she saw a promising place. It was a smaller building on the beach that was lined with surfboards and wet suits. Tobin kicked up her board and walked into the shop just to see the prices. 

"Good morning," the worker behind the desk said. 

Walking up to the counter, Tobin laid her board against it, "Morning, I was wondering how much your boards are to rent and like could I rent one for the school year."

"Ight so you must go to the university just up the road then, right?" She asked while grabbing the price sheet. 

Tobin was too busy looking around the shop to fully here the question right away, only when the worker coughed did she realize the question, "Oh yeah I'm a freshman."

"Oh cool, I'm Ashlyn. I'm a junior there too. Anyways the boards start pretty cheap like a basic one you can rent for the whole year for only $200 but I recommending the $500 one if you want to really be able to catch waves."

Tobin weighed her options because she was a pretty good surfer but didn't want to pay an excessive amount. Going on a gut feeling to trust Ashlyn, she pulled out her credit card, "I'll take $500 for the whole school year."

"Sounds good, bro. Go out front and grab whatever one that has a green tag and it's yours." Ashlyn said, swiping the card and handing it back. 

Taking the card back, Tobin picked up her long board and began searching for the perfect board. After awhile, she had it narrowed down to three that suited her perfectly. 

"Shouldn't you be in class?" A voice asked. 

Tobin turned but was blinded by the sun for a second before her eyes focused on the person, "Shouldn't you be?"

Alex was standing in front of her with a soccer bag on one shoulder and a school board on the other giving her a small smirk, "Touché. But I'm actually going to soccer practice so I have an excuse, what's yours?"

"No class," Tobin responded matching her smirk before continuing her look for the perfect board, "so soccer player, what position?"

"Forward." 

That made Tobin laugh a little, "Not surprised. You seem like you want to control the game, be the hero type."

"That is not-" 

"A-Morgs, come on! We can't be late or else Hope will kill us!" Christen yelled, tapping her watch impatiently. 

Alex eyed Tobin who was turned away from her, "Coming, Press!" She yelled before looking one last time at Tobin, "And if I wanted to control the game, I would be a midfielder. And go with the middle one, it fits you best."

Tobin's ears perked up at the name of Press and the mention of midfield so she turned around to see the same girl that got JJ all rattled yesterday, "Bye Alex," she called out as the girl was walking away.

"Bye Tobin, remember the middle one!" Alex replied without turning around and heading off with Christen. 

"Found a board you like?" Ashlyn asked appearing in the doorway. 

"Yeah I'm taking the middle one." 

Ashlyn handed over the board and told Tobin to come visit again. 

Class was just getting out for most students so Tobin had to fight some traffic to get back which was hard to do on a long board with a surf board in her hands. 

Eventually, Tobin made it back to hers and ARod's room, laying her surfboard against the wall and placing her long board under her bed. It was around lunch time but with ARod gone and not wanting to go alone, Tobin decided to take a nap before her next class. 

***

Alex caught up to Press and apologized, "Sorry just talking with a friend."

"Mhm hmm well know we need to run or else where fresh meat," Christen said taking off, making Alex follow closely behind. 

They made it just in time and basically went tumbling into the locker room. Alex stopped to catch her breathe against a locker with Christen following suit. 

Hope nudged Carli, "Almost late on the first day, not a good start." 

Carli finished lacing up her boot while she just shook her head. 

Alex found her locker and opened it to find a fresh pair of practice clothes including a shirt, shorts, and socks. Quickly changing into the apparel, she laced up her boots and tied her pink pre wrap around her head. 

"Freshman! Come on!" Hope called as the team started heading out. 

Scrambling, Christen and Alex grabbed their soccer balls and left in a hurry. 

Practice went well for the most part. Alex and Christen started to get to the know their teammates better. Alex couldn't help but secretly laugh when she scored on Hope and Christen gave her a high five which made Hope furious. After about an hour or so, the coach dismissed them since it was still early in the season and he just wanted to see how they worked together. 

"You guys looked good out there," Ali said smiling as she packed her bag, "and scoring on Hope was awesome, Alex."

"Thanks. I think she wanted to rip my head off," Alex joked, closing her locker, "Ready, Press?"

Christen threw on her shirt, "Yeah, I'm coming. Ali, wanna go to lunch with us?"

"I would but I have plans with my girlfriend, so I'll see you guys later." 

Alex and Christen looked at each other for a split second before Christen mouthed, "Girlfriend?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Alex walked out of the locker room right after Ali and caught her walking away with someone that she didn't recognize. 

"Her girlfriend?" Christen asked suddenly appearing behind Alex again. 

"Most likely, now come on I'm starving." 

The two of them walked to the closest dining hall and began piling their plates with food when Alex felt someone bump into her. 

"Hey!" Alex started but stopped when she saw who it was, "oh Kelley, wanna join us for lunch?"

"Of course, I'm Kelley," she said gesturing towards Christen. 

"Christen, nice to meet you." 

They found an empty table and sat down. Students bustled around them and they ate in silence for the first minute or so. 

"So Christen, I'm guessing you're the other freshman that is on the soccer team with Alex?" Kelley asked starting the conversation.

"Yeah. I've known Alex from club soccer though for a few years. I'm guessing you're a freshman too?" 

Kelley laughed, "Sadly and I'm also Alex's roommate. What dorm are you in?"

"Oceanside, you guys?"

"Dude that's awesome, we're in that dorm too. We should throw a party." Kelley smirked. 

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah with all three of us." 

"Hey you could invite that girl you were talking to before practice." Christen retaliated. 

Kelley gasped in fake shock, "Wait what girl? Alex, are you making friends without me?" 

"It's just a girl that I've ran into a couple of times. We aren't BFFs by any means.

"Good cause we're in this together. Your friends are my friends and my friends are your friends. Sound like a plan?" Kelley asked holding her fist out. 

Alex pounded it, "Deal."

Kelley then turned to Christen, "You in on this?"

"Yeah why not," she then pounded her fist against Kelley's.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3:

It was the weekend and no one had classes. The early morning came and went with very little movement on campus, just the sounds of the waves crashing could be heard. 

Tobin yawned, waking herself up and saw that the time was 10:00. Rolling over burying her face in a pillow, she felt like going to bed since the first week of college wore her out. But knowing better than to just sleep the day away, Tobin finally got up. Amy was still fast asleep so Tobin was careful not to wake her as she slipped on her running shoes and a t-shirt. 

Softly closing the door, Tobin prepared herself to go on a morning run cause even though she couldn't play soccer anymore, she wanted to stay fit. Heading towards the beach, she slowly fell into the rhythm of her feet hitting the concrete and hearing the ocean roar. After awhile, she began to get weary so Tobin decided to go relax on the beach to catch her breath. Sitting down on the sand, Tobin lounged back onto her elbows. 

With her eyes closed, Tobin began to drift asleep in the summer sun before something landed at her feet. She opened her eyes and saw a bright orange soccer ball. Looking around and not seeing anyone initially, Tobin stood up and began to juggle the ball from foot to foot before someone called to her, "I didn't know you played soccer."

It was none other than Alex facing her with both hands on her hips. 

"I was wondering where this came from," Tobin smirked before volleying the ball into Alex's hands who had a look of shock on her face, "What? Impressed by my soccer skills?"

Alex laughed and dropped the ball to her feet, "Sure lets go with that. What position were you?"

"Midfielder, now wanna tell me why you're stalking me?" Tobin joked as her and Alex were basically in a standoff as they both stood about ten feet apart from each other. 

Kicking Tobin the ball, Alex shook her head, "We do go to the same school, apparently we just like the same places."

"Well," Tobin began while juggling the ball again, "we must have some similar interests so wanna go get lunch with me so we're no longer playing this cat and mouse game?"

"Okay I'm in, let me go tell Christen were I'm going and I'll be right back," Alex ran over to where Christen awaited for her to come back with the ball that she accidentally kicked way over Alex's head. 

"What took you so long?" Christen asked as Alex passed her the ball back. 

"Ran into a friend, do you mind if I go have lunch with her?" 

Christen shrugged, "Nah I have some Chem homework to do anyways. Have fun."

"Oh I will," Alex said with a little sarcasm before jogging back over to Tobin.

"Ready to go?" Tobin asked and Alex nodded letting Tobin led the way, "So stalker girl, where are you from?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Can't just use my name, can ya? And I'm from Cali, you?"

"New Jersey." Tobin said with a small smile. Her and Alex continued to walk towards a small cafe since the dining halls would be crowded. Tobin held the door open for Alex as they entered. 

"So besides soccer, you have any other hobbies?" Tobin asked while getting in line. 

"Um paddle boarding and that's about it. Soccer has really dominated my life since I was 13." Alex responded shyly falling in line behind Tobin. 

"Gosh you poor child," she joked which made Alex smack her arm, "okay I've learned not to joke with you," Tobin said rubbing the spot Alex hit. 

"Okay Miss New Jersey. Tell me about yourself since I didn't even know that you played soccer." 

Tobin held up a finger telling Alex to wait since it was her turn to order, "Alex, what do you want?"

"Um just get me what you're getting and I can pay for myself." Alex argued holding up her credit card but Tobin shook her head and ended up paying for both. 

They found a table and sat across from each other while waiting for their food. Tobin finally got a chance to look at Alex for a long period of time and she had to admit, she was gorgeous. Maybe it was the greenish-gray eyes or the way her hair fell across her shoulders, Tobin wasn't sure but she was intrigued. 

"Earth to Tobin?" Alex said startling Tobin out of her stare, "You okay?"

Tobin looked into her eyes, "Yeah sorry, so you're a Cali girl? Where from Cali?"

"Diamond Bar. It's like a suburb of Los Angeles. Why did you pick a California school if you're from New Jersey?"

The waiter came and placed down their food, both thanked him quickly, "Well I was originally suppose to go to UNC on a soccer scholarship but I messed up my ankle really bad my senior year so I had to stop playing. Then I decided that I love California so why not go out to school there."

"Or is it because you wanted to stalk me?" Alex asked raising an eye brow which made Tobin throw a fry at her, "Okay fine, I'm sorry to hear about your ankle though."

Tobin shrugged and took a bite of her burger, "It's all good, I've kinda accepted it by now but the first few weeks were the hardest cause like you said all I really did was soccer." 

"What do you do now?" 

"I enjoy surfing so I just rented a surfboard for the year and like I can still do soccer just not competitively so if you ever need someone to serve you in balls, I'm your gal." Tobin genuinely smiled. 

Alex looked up and saw that Tobin truly meant that, that it wasn't her natural banter, "I'll probably take you up on that offer at some point."

"Alex, hey!" A perky girl with freckles said walking up, pulling a chair up to their table. 

"Hey Kelley," Alex smiled before gesturing to Tobin, "Tobin, this is Kelley. Kelley, this is Tobin."

"Oh you're the girl that Alex asked me about the first day here." Kelley blurted out before Alex could stop here. 

Tobin smirked and let out a small laugh, "You asked about me?"

"Well-no-yes," Alex stuttered out, slightly blushing, "It was after we ran into each other outside and then later that day I saw you in the dining hall so I just asked Kelley if she knew you."

"Unless she's from New Jersey, I highly doubt she did." 

Kelley shook her head, "I'm from Georgia so no we don't know each other."

The three of them continued talking for awhile, just learning small things about each other. Tobin was actually enjoying the conversation a lot before she realized something, "Wait what time is it?" 

"Um 2:30. Why?" Alex asked. 

"Shit, I gotta go. I promised my roommate that we would study together for calculus," Tobin said standing up in a hurry, "Oh and Alex, here's my number if you want to take me up on that offer."

Alex grabbed the small piece of number and Kelley gave her a questionable look, "Okay thanks Tobs."

Tobin turned around at the use of a new nickname, "What did you just call me?" She asked with a small smile forming on her lips. 

Alex breathed in sharply wondering she overstepped, "Tobs. Are you not a fan of nicknames?" 

"No I like it. See you guys later, nice meeting you, Kelley!" Tobin shouted back as she left the cafe. 

"Tobs, number, offer. Catch me up, girl!" Kelley said right after the door closed behind Tobin. 

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up, "Just friends, Kelley, and speaking of studying, I have to go to a Chem assignment. You coming?"


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4:

The weekend was too short for anyone's liking and soon all of them were back in class. Tobin and JJ complained about their morning English class, Christen and Alex worked out their Chem assignments inbetween their soccer practices, Kelley bounced around campus talking to everyone it felt like. 

***

"Party. You, me, and anyone else you want to invite." Kelley said bursting into her and Alex's room. 

Alex looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I ran into Christen and she said that one of the soccer girls' boyfriends is throwing a party tonight and that all soccer players are invited automatically so that's you. Then she also said friends are allowed to come so that's me." She quickly explained, snatching Alex's book and tossing it on the desk, "Come on, it's college. Let's have fun!

"You do realize it's a Thursday and we have class tomorrow. Right?" 

Kelley jumped practically on top of her and pouted her lips, "Please, we could find some cute boys or girls. Whatever's your preference."

Laughing, Alex pushed Kelley off of her and nodded in agreement, "Fine fine fine. We'll go. I'm gonna text Tobin and see if she wants to come or invite anyone."

Hey down for a party tonight? -Alex

Are you asking me out on a date? ;) just kidding I'm in. Who's is it? -Tobs

Some soccer girl's boyfriend according to Kelley. You can invite anyone else if you want. I'll stop by your dorm at 9ish. -Alex

Ight, see ya later. -Tobs

"Tobin is in. We're stopping by her dorm around 9. What time is it?" 

"Um 3:30 so we got time. You can go back to your book now."

Alex smirked and grabbed it off the desk, "Thank you."

***

Tobin was walking to go get a quick snack when she saw JJ walking in her direction, "Hey JJ!"

"Oh hey Tobin. Have you started that English essay yet?" She asked. 

The comment made Tobin laugh cause she is such a procrastinator, "No not at all. But anyways wanna go to a party tonight?"

"Sure, text me the details?" 

"Yeah I will. See ya tonight then." Tobin smiled while walking away."

"Okay and remember to do that English paper!" JJ called out. 

***

Alex and Kelley started to get ready around 8:30 for the party since honestly neither one was trying to impress anyone. Kelley opted to go with leggings with a white shirt and a jean jacket, topped with a pair of high top converses. Alex went with a short, white dress and black flats. When it got closer to nine, Alex told Kelley that she was going to get Tobin and stepped out of their room, walking a few doors down to Tobin's. Knocking a couple times, Alex could hear Tobin moving towards the door and quickly it swung open. Caught off guard, she swore her breath caught in her throat and heat was radiating off her skin. Almost like an impulse, Alex trapped her bottom lip into between her teeth as Tobin stood in front of her wearing a short sleeve, maroon button down with a pair of dark-colored skinny jeans and brown combat boots. 

"What?" Tobin asked in confusion as Alex practically stared, "not a good outfit choice?"

Alex snapped her eyes to meet Tobin's, "No no, you look fantastic-I mean great-fine. You look fine."

"Thanks you look 'fine' too." She responded with a quick wink before closing the door behind her, "let's go to some random party!"

They went back and got Kelley before they headed across campus to the senior apartments where the party was being held. 

"Senior party in like the third week of school." Kelley said bouncing up and down the sidewalk. 

"Oh yeah such a thrill," Tobin said rolling her eyes. 

As they walked, her and Alex's hand brushed past each other every step. While Tobin didn't take much notice, Alex had to fight back the urge to just take her damn hand to stop the constant pulse of electricity shooting through her fingers with every touch. They reached the apartment which was blaring music and Tobin saw JJ waiting outside for her. 

"Yo JJ. This is Kelley and Alex." Tobin said gesturing to her friends, "Alex is the one who got the in to this party."

"No," Kelley said butting in, "I actually heard about it from Christen first so thank me for this awesome party."

JJ felt her palms immediately calm up at the mention of Christen, "Wait as in Christen Press?"

"Yeah do you know her?" Alex asked and Tobin kicked herself for inviting JJ to the party. 

"You can say something like that," JJ mumbled but knew she didn't have a valid excuse not go up, "anyways lets go in."

They just opened the door since they knew no one would hear them knock. Right away, they saw that the living room was turned into a dance/social hangout with the lights turned down and a laser lights going off in every direction. 

"I'm gonna go see if there is a keg!" Kelley yelled over the music and JJ added that she would go with leaving Alex and Tobin alone. 

"Alex!" A voice called from across the room and Alex saw that is was a slightly tipsy Ali walking their way. 

"Tobin, this is Ali. Ali, this is Tobin. She's on the soccer team too." Alex said quickly introducing the two. 

"Nice to meet you," Ali smiled extending a hand which Tobin shook quickly. 

Ali let out a small yelp when a girl came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Hey babe."

Tobin thought the girl looked familiar, "Ashlyn?" 

Alex and Ali both looked at Tobin with confusion, "You guys know each other?" Ali asked. 

Ashlyn moved to Ali's side, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "Yeah she bought a board from the shop a little while ago."

"Small world," Ali giggled, "anyways, Alex and Tobin, this is my girlfriend, Ashlyn."

They stood around talking and learning some things about each other before both Tobin and Alex agreed it would be smart to find Kelley and JJ. Excusing themselves, they began to search the house for the two. Alex spotted Kelley talking with some guy in the kitchen, but they couldn't find JJ until they heard her shouting at someone from the back patio. 

Alex wanted to leave the pair alone since they weren't that good of friends with JJ but Tobin wanted to listen, so she took Alex's hand and pulled her to the door which was slightly open. 

"Tobin, this isn't our business." Alex complained trying to walk away but that only made Tobin grab her hand harder to keep her there and Alex didn't really complain about holding her hand so she stayed. 

"Just leave!" The other voice yelled and Alex swore it was Christen's. 

"I didn't know you were going to be here! I wouldn't have came if I did! You're the last person I want to see, Christen!" JJ retaliated. 

Alex raised an eyebrow when her suspicion was confirmed. 

Christen scoffed, "Ditto. Why did you have to pick the same college as I did?"

"Cause unlike you I actually got in to this school based on my academics and didn't rely on my soccer abilities to get me in."

Tobin looked at Alex who was just as confused as she was. 

"Or you just weren't good enough for the soccer team here." Christen smirked which made JJ use all of her will power not to hit her, "Is that why you hate me so much? Because I'm better than you. 

JJ shook her head, "Oh come on Press, you and me both know that's not the reason why I hate you. And we both know why you hate me. Don't act like it didn't happen!"

"It was an experiment!" 

JJ felt like a bullet just went through her heart, "Dating me for almost a year was an experiment?! Bull shit, you had just as many feelings for me than I did for you! You told me that you loved me!" 

Tobin choked on her own saliva and her eyes went wide. Alex copied her expression before slowly backing away from the door in sync. 

"So we never heard that right?" Alex asked walking towards the keg. 

Tobin shook her head in agreement, "Yep nope. I have no idea what you are talking about."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5:

Tobin and Alex decided it was time to go get a drink after hearing what they did. 

"Hey guys," Kelley bounced up to them already slightly tipsy, "why do you look like you saw a ghost or something?"

Exchanging looks, Tobin and Alex just shook their heads before downing their drinks. 

The trio continued to talk in the kitchen and as the alcohol continued to flow, Alex and Tobin seemed less concerned about personal space. 

"Come dance with me," Tobin whispered into her ear, holding out her, "I promise I don't bite."

She led Alex into the living room where the music was still too loud and too crowded but neither cared at the moment. Alex couldn't ignore the electricity shooting through her veins as Tobin held her hand tightly, subconsciously rubbing her thumb across her hand. Once they were somewhat deep into the crowd, Tobin snuck her hand around her waist, pulling Alex close to her. 

Letting out a small gasp, Alex bit harshly down on her lower lip hoping that Tobin didn't hear it. 

They began to sway to the music and Alex couldn't figure out if the alcohol or Tobin was the thing making her mind cloudy. 

"You look very beautiful tonight by the way." Tobin said seductively, letting her hand make small patterns on Alex's lower back. 

Now, Alex was very thankful for the darkness because she could feel her entire face heat up and Tobin jumped in again before she could answer, "but let me guess, some lucky guy already has you. I mean who wouldn't want to date you."

Alex stuttered out her answer, "Um no. I broke up with my boyfriend before going to college. He was a tool."

That was all Tobin needed to hear. She leaned up so her lips were right next to Alex's ear, "His loss."

Alex felt her breathing quicken and her heart was practically pounding out of her chest. Tobin was content with her reaction and mentally congratulated herself. 

"Alex!" Kelley yelled running to the pair not even noticing their closeness. 

"Y-yeah?" Alex asked still a little shaken up. 

Kelley pointed across the room to some girl sitting in a chair, "Who is that girl?" 

It was dark so Alex couldn't see right away but when she focused in on the face, she almost choked on her own saliva, "That's Hope, she's the starting keeper here. Why?"

"She...intrigues me," Kelley said with an obvious smirk. 

"Kels, I know we just met a few weeks ago and I know you are a sweet girl, please do not talk to her." 

"What why?" 

Tobin was now intrigued in the conversation and decided to listen in. 

Alex started to count off the reasons, "1. She's a senior. 2. She hates freshman. 3. She is all dark and sarcastic and mean." 

"I think I can crack her. Wish me luck." was the last thing Kelley said before stalking across the room towards the brunette. 

"She's dead." Alex groaned. 

***

Hope didn't want to be at this party. She rather be in her room studying for her politics test coming up. But no, Carli forced her to go because it was a teammate's party. And even worse, Carli was off with her boyfriend, Brian, somewhere. She flipped through her Twitter for the thousandths time until someone snatched her phone right out of her hands. 

"What the hell?" She gritted through her teeth ready to fight whoever did it, but when she looked up she saw an innocent girl with freckles dangling the phone in her hands. 

"I don't think come to parties to be on their phones," the girl said playfully handing Hope back her phone. 

"Well I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for a friend," Hope retaliated, "but anyways who are you?"

"Kelley and you're Hope, right?" 

Hope was taken back that girl already knew her name and Kelley must have realized that before adding, "Alex told me."

"Okay so I'm guessing since you are friends with Alex, you are a freshman. Sorry but I'm not friends with freshman." Hope smirked ready to get up from the chair but Kelley harshly pushed her back down, not ready to take no as an answer. 

Kelley stood in almost a defensive stance in front of her, "Oh really? And why is that? Big bad senior feels superior. Remember you were a freshman too at one point." 

"Yeah and the seniors treated me exactly how I'm treating you so..." once again Hope began to leave but Kelley out powered the senior, pushing her back down, "Damn how much to weightlift?"

"Why carry the tradition? You could always be nice to us," Kelley said innocently. 

"But what's the fun in that," Hope smirked, "why are you even talking to me?"

Kelley matched her smirk, "Cause I like a good challenge and I think I just met my match. We're gonna be friends and you're gonna love it." 

"Alright, squirrel," Hope blurted out since Kelley's freckles and plump cheeks really did make her look like a squirrel. 

"Already have a nickname for me? That's cute," Kelley joked before quickly grabbing a napkin from the table and writing something down, "Call me if you need some real competition in the goal."

Hope took the number, stuffing it in her pocket not actually considering calling the girl, "You think you could beat me in goal?"

"I was a forward in high school. I could hold my own. Call me if you wanna see," Kelley then turned away but turned back to throw a quick wink at the senior. 

***

Tobin and Alex moved out of the crowd to watch Kelley talk to the senior in hopes that she wouldn't get killed. After a while, Kelley seemed to be having an actually conversation with her and handed over a napkin. 

"Did she just give her her number?" Tobin asked in shock. 

"I think she did, wait she's coming back." Alex pointed out. 

"Easy as 1, 2, 3." Kelley said proudly. 

Both were dumbfounded that A. Kelley didn't get kill and B. She actually gave Hope her number.

Tobin raised an eyebrow, "Why did you give her your number?" 

"Let's just say I bat for both teams," was all Kelley said before walking back to the keg. 

"Are all our friends gay or bi?" Alex asked without thinking about what she just said. 

"Well that depends..." Tobin started and Alex was confused where she was headed. 

"Depends on what?"

Tobin began to walk away but after a few steps turned back, "Your answer," then with one final wink, she disappeared into the crowd.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6:

Tobin regretted going out on a Thursday night. Waking up with a pounding headache and dazed vision on a day when you have early morning English class wasn't the smart thing to do. Slowly but eventually, she dragged herself out of bed, threw on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, put her hair up, and headed out the door. JJ looked much better than she did. Tobin guessed it was because JJ left right after her and Christen fought so she wasn't nearly as hungover or tired. 

"You look awful," JJ said as Tobin took her seat next to her and immediately shot a glare her way, "Party a little too hard last night?"

"You could say that, why did you leave so soon is the better question?" Tobin asked trying to let JJ realize that she and Alex overheard her and Christen's conversation. 

JJ nervously looked up at the ceiling, "I wanted to be able to function in class the next morning unlike someone plus I wasn't really in the mood."

Tobin let out a small laugh cause in all her years, she was never one to hide things, "I overheard your fight with Christen."

That made Julie snap her eyes down and look directly at Tobin with her jaw slightly clenched, "Do. Not. Tell. Anyone."

Neither cared about the professor who was teaching about Edgar Allen Poe and his best stories as they held contact for a few seconds. 

"Alex overheard too," Tobin added to the fire even though she knew JJ was not happy. 

Slamming her laptop shut, she roughly stood up and walked out of class which stunned Tobin but quickly realized that she better follow. 

"Yo JJ, dude, I'm sorry. Why is it such a big deal?" 

After awhile, JJ stopped and turned to face her, "Cause I came to college to get away from that but here I am with HER and two of my friends already know about our past. That's the last thing I wanted."

"I honestly think both of you are being childish like obviously you both still like each other."

"Don't even say that," JJ growled out, "you have no idea what happened!"

Tobin wanted to live to see the next day so she knew if she was going to get anywhere with this conversation, she needed to go with a different approach, "Okay how bout we go get coffee and you tell me however much you want?"

As the pair walked to the campus coffee shop, Tobin shot Alex a quick text. 

Find Christen and bring her to the coffee shop. We're gonna play match maker. -Tobin

I don't think we should get involved... -Alex

If you do it, I'll take you out on a date ;) -Tobin

Fine I'll text you when we get there. -Alex 

Walking into the shop, they both ordered their usuals and sat at a random table since not a lot of people where there. 

"Okay wanna explain?" Tobin asked taking a small sip from her cup. 

"We grew up around the same area of California so our teams always played. We got very intense with each other whenever we played like I think almost all my yellows ever in club were against her. But then after one game, I was driving home and accidentally fender bendered someone. And of course it was her. So I personally thought she was going to kill me but it turned out that she was a lot nicer off the field like she completely understood, apologized for slamming on her breaks, and we probably spent a good thirty minutes just talking. We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways. On the field, we still hated each other but after every game we started going out to dinner or ice cream together. Quickly, we became really good friends and I let it slip to her that I was gay and she just kissed me. Out of the blue. That's how we started dating."

"Okay that doesn't sound awful at all but how did it end so badly?"

"We dated secretly for about a year cause 'she wasn't ready' and I understood. But then one of her teammates caught us kissing after a game and told the rest of the team. The next day she texted me telling me that we were done and not to talk to her again and she never wanted to see me again. Even when we played each other, she wouldn't say a word to me or even look at me. Over time, the wound just got deeper and seeing her was like adding salt. That's why we hate each other. I hate her-"

Tobin heard her phone buzz and saw Alex and Christen walking in and gestured to Alex to stay quiet. 

"Because I know she did love me and want to be together but she let her teammates peer pressure her into breaking up with me with no explanation. And she hates me cause I made her the 'laughing' stock of the team by being gay-bi-whatever she is."

"So you still love her?" Tobin asked cautiously. 

JJ's voice raised which was exactly what Tobin wanted, "Of course I do! Why do you think it's so hard to see her basically everyday now?!" 

"Have you told her that?"

"Tell her that I still love her?" JJ scoffed, "Yeah let me tell the girl that broke my heart that I still love her and would wait for her to be ready to come out if it meant we could be together again. Sorry Tobin, this isn't a fairy tale."

Alex now realized Tobin's plan cause her AND Christen overhead the entire last part. Christen's jaw was slightly dropped and swore her heart wasn't beating. 

"Oh hey, Christen, Alex." Tobin said with a small smirk and a wave. 

Julie snapped her head around and instantly made eye contact with her ex. 

"You bitch," JJ muttered towards Tobin after realizing she was step up and stormed out again for the second time this morning. 

Christen knew she had to follow, she needed to realize if Julie actually meant what she said.

"I'm gonna be right back," she stuttered out to Alex before taking off to the door. 

Alex took JJ's spot across from Tobin and gave her a raised eyebrow. 

Tobin gave her a smile, "She's mad at me now but they will end up together. Trust me." 

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause when two people are in love, they find their way back together."

"Who knew you were so sappy?" Alex joked while snatching her coffee and taking a sip, "Now when's this date that you promised?"

Tobin's ears perked up cause she didn't think Alex would take her up on the offer, "Tonight at 7. Look nice." She then stood up and headed towards the door. 

"Wait, where are you going?" 

"I have a date to plan. See you at 7." Tobin said without turning around to see Alex blushing like a tomato. 

***

JJ knew Christen would follow her. She was always the protective type even after they broke up. Every time she would stay down on the ground longer than needed, she could see Christen pacing near her silently making sure she is okay. 

"Christen, I don't need a fight right now." JJ gritted through her teeth without bothering to look behind her. 

"I don't want a fight. I'm more interested in what I heard." 

JJ stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "What? So you can make fun of how I'm still in love with you even though it's been several months or the reason I'm mad at you is because you broke my heart!"

"No," Christen said quietly, "I want to move past this and since I never explained myself when it happened, I wanna explain it now."

"Okay, go then."

Christen didn't want a scene but noticed they were close to her dorm and she knew her roommate was in class, "Can we go to my room to talk so it's quieter?"

She agreed and silently they walked to the dorm, went up the elevator, and went into her room. 

JJ opted for the desk chair while Christen sat cross-legged on her bed. 

"I'm sorry." Christen began with but JJ cut her off quickly. 

"That's about six months late."

Christen sighed, "Yes I know. And I am sorry. I'm sorry for breaking things off with no explanation, not returning your calls, basically I'm sorry for cutting you out of my life. But after overhearing you, you did get one thing wrong." 

"What's that?" 

"The reason why I hate you."

JJ sucked in a hard breathe of air, not sure if she wanted to know the real reason. 

"I hate you because you were the first person I loved. You taught me how to love more things than just soccer. I hate you because you were so accepting of yourself while I couldn't tell a soul about my sexuality. Last night when I said you were an experiment, I wasn't lying but it made me realize that I am attracted to woman and hell I am very attracted to you. When I don't know how to express my feelings, so I turn to bashing you to make myself feel beside. I'm not good with the whole love and being accepting. I wasn't when we were dating but I never wanted to tell you that. That's why when my teammates found out, I didn't have it in me to stand up for myself, for us. So I took the easy way out and cut things off."

Christen stopped because her eyes began to water and she is not one to cry, "I guess after all this time, I just figured you hated me and I hated you and that's how it was meant to to. So my question is did you mean what you said? That you still love me and would wait?"

"I-" JJ began but seeing Christen so weak made it hard to get the words out, "meant what I said. But how do I know you mean what you just said? Do you realize how much hell I went through for those months?! I had to see you on the pitch almost every weekend and you wouldn't say a single word to me! I went through hell while you had it easy!"

That last comment infuriated Christen, "You think I had it easy?! I was gay, alone, and had no one to turn to! I broke up with you who was the best thing to ever happen to me and felt like I couldn't talk to you cause you hated me so much! I went to bed terrified every night that I would never feel confident enough to be myself and I would live my entire life as a lie!"

"Why did you never tell me this?! I could have helped you! I would have been there for you!" JJ practically shouted and was now standing in front of her bed. 

"Cause I never think I need to help! I think that I should be able to do everything by myself! I thought if I ignored it, it would go away! My teammates teased me everyday because of it! Do you realize how emotionally draining that was?!"

"YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF!" JJ screamed at her and Christen opened her mouth but quickly closed it, "you did it to yourself," she repeated in a whisper. 

"I did." Christen replied in the same tone, "cause I didn't think you would understand. I didn't think you would be able to help me so I thought it was best to just end it."

JJ looked down into Christen's eyes and decided to throw it all out onto the table, "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" 

"Regret breaking up with me?" JJ asked in a barely audible voice. 

Christen reached out and took one of JJ's hands, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles like she always used to do. JJ's heart fluttered at the touch, it reminded her so much of their time together and it broke her heart at the same time. 

"I regret it everyday I see you." Christen let out while looking down at the ground. 

JJ dropped her hand out of Christen's, "Where do we go from here then?" 

"Teach me how to believe in myself. Teach me how to love with confidence."


	7. Chapter Seven

Alex waited a little bit at the coffee shop just in case something bad happened between the two. After about ten minutes, she figured everything was okay and decided to head back to her dorm. 

"Where have you been?" Kelley asked knowing Alex didn't have class in the morning. 

Alex gave her a sincere look for not leaving a note, "I got dragged into one of Tobin's plans and surprisingly I think it worked." 

"Ooo I'm interested, what was it?" 

She didn't want to tell Christen and JJ's secret past so she came up with a different story, "It was a plan to get me to go on a date with her and it worked. She's picking me up at 7."

Kelley squealed off the bed and almost tackled her friend, "Oh my gosh, that's great! You two already look cute together and what it's only been a few weeks. Dang that girl works fast."

"Hey it's only one date. For all I know, it could be awful." Alex said with a straight face but deep down she knew it was probably going to be amazing. 

Kelley continued asking questions and immediately started searching Alex's closet for the perfect outfit even though it wasn't until 7. 

"Okay Kelley, I gotta go to class so I'll be back later. And don't you ever have class?" Alex asked as she walked towards the door. 

Throwing a pillow at Alex, she laughed, "I have class today! It starts like thirty minutes after yours does." 

Alex caught the pillow before quickly firing it back at Kelley, "See you later!" 

***

Tobin honestly had no idea to do for this date like she didn't think she would get this far. Knowing one person that has probably planned a good amount of dates, she skated down towards the beach. Once she arrived where she wanted to, Tobin picked up her board and walked into the shop. 

"Ashlyn!" She called hoping that she was actually working. 

"Oh hey dude," she said appearing from the back room, "everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's good. I just need your help."

Ashlyn continued putting away surfing equipment since she was on the clock, "Okay with what?"

Tobin leaned against the glass counter, "I need help with planning a date and since I'm guessing you and Ali have been dating for a while, I thought you would be a good person to ask."

"Two years and fifty-one days," Ashlyn smirked, "that's how long we have been dating so I am your gal. Let me take my lunch break and we can go sit and talk."

Ashlyn disappeared again into the back room before coming back with some dude who was now in charge while she was gone, "Okay let's go."

They ended up at same ocean front cafe that honestly Tobin has never seen before.

"Alright so I'm guessing you are taking Alex out, right?" Ashlyn began with as the waiter took their orders. 

Tobin was a little thrown back that Ashlyn could guess it that fast and Ashlyn noticed her expression, "Ali always told me how you waited for Alex after every practice and how you're basically attached at the hip."

"Hey we could just be friends!" Tobin retaliated but Ashlyn gave her look 'I'm not dumb, I know I'm right', "Okay you're right but anyways I need help."

"What time is the date?" Ashlyn asked getting down to business. 

"7 o'clock why?" 

"Perfect. Okay so Alex is a Cali girl, so here's what you're gonna do." Ashlyn began explaining her luxurious plan and Tobin was amazed by how fast she came up with it. 

After writing several things on her phone, Tobin was prepared to blow Alex away and she thanked Ashlyn by paying for both of their dinners. 

By the time, Tobin got back to her room, it was only about one in the afternoon so she threw on her headphones and decided to take a nap. 

***

Kelley actually did have class so she began walking all the way across campus to her honors hall. She didn't tell any of her friends that she was technically in the honors college cause even though she loved being smart, sometimes it made her friends treat her differently. 

"A honors student, eh?" someone said approaching her from behind. 

Letting out an audible sigh, she turned expecting it to be someone else but instead came face to face with Hope, "Oh it's you and what's the problem with me being a honor student?"

Hope put her hands up, "No problem at all and if you noticed, I'm heading in the same direction so I'm one too."

"Big, bad keeper? A genius? Never would have guessed that." Kelley joked with a small smirk playing on her lips. 

"You don't know anything about me," she whispered into her ear, "You just met me last night."

"I know that this whole 'I'm too cool for anyone' thing is just a costume and that you actually care about others."

Hope scoffed, "You're way off, squirrel. It's not an act, I like a closed off life better. It's just the way I am."

"Well than I think I find the perfect nut to crack," Kelley winked at her hoping she would catch the pun before heading off into her building, "Remember call me if you want actual competition."

***

Alex got back from her classes and plopped down on her bed, exhausted. Knowing she had some time until her date, she set her alarm for 6:00 and turned off the lights. 

Way too soon, Alex heard her alarm blaring and Kelley moaning at her to shut it off who apparently was back from her classes. Quickly she hit the off button and got up to get ready. Kelley was planning to help but she was too tired to get up. 

After about seven outfits, three different hairstyles, and two shoe changes, Alex was finally ready with ten minutes to spare. Kelley by now was somewhat awake and approved of her outfit, "You look hot."

Alex hit her with a pillow, "Thanks for your help."

"Hey I'm here for moral support. Make sure she has you home by midnight, be safe, no sex on the first date."

Again Alex hit her harder with a pillow, "Oh be quiet," then a knock on their door happened. 

She couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she answered the door. 

Tobin stood there with a dozen red roses in one hand and the other tucked in her pocket. 

"Wow," she muttered at as Alex came into full view. She was wearing a strapless red dress that flowed down her body and stopped mid-thigh. It was simple and she had on white flats with her hair in lose curls falling across her shoulders. 

"Same to you," Alex smirked as she saw Tobin in a white, short sleeve button-down that had small red dots scattered across it with a pair of khaki shorts that stopped just above her knee and finished with a pair of white vans. 

"Leave so I can go back to my nap!" Kelley yelled at them and Tobin gladly took Alex's hand in hers and closed the door. 

Alex smiled down at their hands before smiling at Tobin, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but you'll find out quick," Tobin replied leading them down the sidewalk. 

It was a Friday night so a lot of students were out walking around and Alex ran into some of her teammates, quickly saying hi to them. Eventually, Alex noticed they were heading towards the beach, "A beach date. I can't say I'm surprised."

Tobin rolled her eyes playfully, "Come on, its still a little further down." 

They continued to walk down the sidewalk that went parallel with the beach, slowly the crowd began to die down and Alex noticed how far off campus they were, "Where are we going?"

"Shh were almost there," Tobin smiled as she turned them onto the beach, "Take off your shoes."

Alex listened and slipped off her flats and Tobin kicked off her vans, leaving them just in the sand. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Alex joked as she followed Tobin closer to the water. 

Tobin laughed and motioned for Alex to stop, "Okay I'm gonna cover your eyes so trust me."

"Yep you are going to kill me," she sighed as Tobin walked behind her and placed her hands over her eyes. 

"Do you trust me?" Tobin whispered into her ear, placing her lips so they almost touch her skin. 

Alex closed her eyes harder even though Tobin was already covering them, "Yes."

Tobin began to move her towards the surprise and finally they came to the spot, "Okay open."

Alex blinked a few times cause it was still slightly light out and finally everything came into view. 

Rose pedals were scattered across the sand and there was a blanket laid out with a wooden picnic basket sitting on top. Candles, electric ones of course, were elegantly placed on each corner and the sunset behind it was the icing on the cake in Tobin's mind. 

"You really are a romantic," Alex muttered as she took it all in. 

Tobin laughed and sat down on the blanket, stretching her legs across it, "I'm full of surprises, Alex, I guess you just have to find them out for yourself."

Alex shook her head and sat next to Tobin but tucked her legs underneath herself, slightly leaning against her side, "Okay, Ms. Full of Suprises, what food did you bring and it better be good."

Tobin began opening the basket, "Feisty...I love it," she pulled out chocolate cover strawberries, different types of cheese and meats, and a bottle of wine. 

"Fancy aren't you?" Alex joked, "and you do realize we are both only 18?"

"Says the girl that just had a few beers last night." Tobin poured two glasses before handing one to Alex, "A toast. That this date will go amazing and I don't blow it with a beautiful girl."

"And a toast. To thank you for doing all of this and bringing me on this amazing first date." Alex added before they clinked their glasses together and taking a small sip. 

"Alright, Alex Morgan, it's a date after all so when do you kiss me?" Tobin asked with a smirk to show Alex that she is just joking. 

"Hmm I think that's after these amazing strawberries." 

"Okay thats fair, so tell me about your family. Siblings? Parents? Embarrassing childhood stories?"

"Hmm so you do actually care about my personal life and not just my looks?" Alex smirked, "but I do have two sisters that are both older than me, my parents are very supportive of my soccer dreams, and as for embarrassing stories, none that you're gonna hear while sober."

Tobin raised an eyebrow towards the bottle of wine and Alex slapped her shoulder, "Anyways what about your family?"

"Um I have two older sisters and one younger brother. My parents just want me to be happy so they were okay with me moving across the country. It was a hard time for my dad and me when I got injured and couldn't play soccer anymore. Because that's what kept us together for so long but once it ended, he became very closed off towards me and just recently did he apologize and start being my dad again."

They continued sharing stories and by now the sun was completely gone and the candles were their only light. 

"So do you miss soccer?" 

"All the time but it's gotten better after I finally accepted it. I have better things to focus on now." Tobin said looking directly at Alex. 

"You barely know me, Tobin." Alex replied blushing and looking away. 

Tobin brought her hand to Alex's cheek and turned her back to look at her, "I barely knew soccer but overtime it became my everything."

Alex bit her bottom lip, not sure how to reply, "It's only been a few weeks, Tobs."

A small laugh came from Tobin, "I know. And I'm not saying that we should go get married and move to Australia and live a happy life. All I'm saying is that when I do relationships I do them 110% so just a fair warning."

"Who said this was a relationship? It is only the first date." Alex tempted. 

"Valid point but I'm hoping I am able to take you on a second one."

Alex took another bite of her strawberry before finishing it, "I think I could make time for you."

"I'm glad I'm worthy enough," Tobin said, "and p.s all the strawberries are gone. I think you owe me something."

Alex saw Tobin was looking down at her already so she smirked before tilting her head up, capturing Tobin's lips. 

Fireworks happened. Alex's head spun as they lips fit perfectly and she could taste the wine on Tobin's. The kiss was too sweet to break and Alex felt herself swing her leg across Tobin waist, straddling her underneath her body. Tobin had no intention of stopping it either, her hands moved to Alex's hips drawing small circles as she ran her tongue across Alex's bottom lip asking for access which she quickly received. Their tongues fought for dominance and Alex's hands were tangled in Tobin's hair. 

Tobin broke the kiss and Alex let out an audible moan at the lost of contact but quickly forgot about it when she felt Tobin's lips move down her neck. Tobin began dragging her hands up Alex's bare thighs, hitching her dress up higher each time. 

"Tobin..." Alex breathed out making Tobin to stop and look at her. She had a small smirk on her face so Tobin knew their good time was coming to an end, "No sex on the first date."

"Completely understand," Tobin replied matching her smirk before nipping her neck one last time.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8:

Tobin walked Alex back to her dorm room because A. it was the polite thing to do and B. their rooms were about three doors apart. 

"I really did have a good time tonight, Tobs." Alex smiled while playing with Tobin's hand. 

"I did too. I'm looking forward to our second date," she had a small smirk playing on her lips and had Alex's back pinned against her door, "because then the no sex rule doesn't apply."

Alex laughed and pushed her away which made Tobin smile, "But seriously I am glad that you agreed to a second date."

"It's hard to deny someone like you. Now go, it's getting late," Alex sternly said which only made Tobin smile wider. 

Tobin put her hands up in defense, "Okay, okay I'll go. See you tomorrow, have a goodnight's sleep, don't let Kelley kill you," that comment got a small smile from Alex who quickly gave Tobin one last kiss before stepping into her dorm. 

Alex was prepared to find Kelley either fast asleep or wide awake waiting for her so she could ask a hundred questions about her date but surprisingly Kelley wasn't in the room at all. Panicking, Alex pulled out her cellphone completely prepared to call her friend but before she hit her contact, she saw a note on her pillow. 

Alex, 

Went out with a friend. Be home later. Hope your date was fun. 

Kelley

***

"Need some competition finally?" Kelley tempted at the shadow as she approached the well lit field. 

The girl scoffed, "We have a game coming up in a few days and since all my teammates are too tired from practice, you were my last option."

Kelley wanted to have some fun, so she continued, "Why this late at night? Scared someone would see you with a freshman?" 

"Shut it, squirrel. We're here to play soccer and that's it." 

She smirked as Hope kicked a ball to her feet, "Alright big, bad keeper, let's play then." 

Hope was utterly in shock as Kelley took shot after shot at her. Some went in while others Hope magnificently saved which would be followed by Kelley groaning. 

"I thought you were gonna give me some competition," Hope threw at her as she caught another one of Kelley's shots. 

That made Kelley's blood boil. She wasn't gonna let the senior taunt her so when Hope rolled the ball back out to her she took one quick touch before firing it into the upper 90 not letting Hope have any time to react. 

"What was that?" Kelley asked as Hope looked at her dumbfounded. 

Hope clapped her gloves together before getting back on her line, "Nothing, let's just keep going." 

After about another thirty minutes of Kelley firing off shot after shot at Hope, she called it since her hands were practically numb. She wouldn't admit it but Kelley's shots were hard and hurt. 

Kelley smirked as she tossed Hope a water, "Was that better competition for you?" 

"Yeah, it was. Why don't you play on the team? You have one hell of a shot." 

"Did the one and only Hope Solo compliment me? Gosh I need to scrapbook this moment," she joked which made Hope glare at her, "but no my parents wouldn't let me. They believe college is for education is that it. I had offers from some of the best soccer schools in the country but I wasn't allowed to accept any of them."

"Wow your parents are dick," Hope muttered out, taking a seat on the grass. 

Kelley took a seat right next to her, "It's alright, I'm used to it now." 

Hope looked over at the young freshman and couldn't seem to realize why she felt so comfortable around her. 

"Where are you from?" Kelley blurted out making Hope snap her eyes towards the ground. 

"Washington, my parents didn't care where I went as long as they didn't have to pay for it. Where you from, Squirrel?" 

Kelley always blushed at the nickname but she didn't know why, "Um Georgia."

She nodded and the pair fell into a silence. It was around midnight by now and everything was quiet outside, they could hear each other breathing. 

"Wanna go for another round?" Kelley said popping to her feet offering her hand to Hope. 

"Yeah but I have an idea," she began to unstrap her gloves and the tape that surrounded her wrists, "You're going in goal."

Kelley took a step back, putting her hands up, "Woah no this wasn't part of the deal."

Hope laughed and tuck her gloves under her arm before grabbing Kelley's hands, "I won't go hard on you, I promise. Let's just see if you have any skill." 

Sighing, Kelley turned her palms down so Hope could strap the gloves on her. 

"Fit like a glove," Hope smirked as she finished the last one, "You ready?"

She glared back at her as she walked towards goal, "You just want a laugh, don't you?" 

"Maybe," Hope admitted before jogging out with a ball at her feet until she was at the edge of the 18yd box, "Just watch the ball leave my foot, it will help you recognize where it's going."

She started easy just doing light shots so Kelley could get a feel for it but eventually she actually started trying. 

Kelley looked awkward in goal but quickly she was actually making decent saves, "Dang, trying to take my position?"

"Oh yeah. Obviously I'm way better than you," Kelley joked, flipping her pony tail which made Hope chuckle a little bit, "Did I just get a laugh out of you? Dang I think you're falling for me."

Hope rolled her eyes and took another shot that got slotted into the bottom right corner, completely out of reach for Kelley, "Sorry, squirrel, that's not case."

"Are you sure?" She asked approaching Hope with a little sway in her walk, "cause I think it is. 

"Who says I'm even gay?" 

Kelley unstrapped the gloves and slapped them into Hope's chest, "True but that's never stopped me before."

She was honestly stunned by the freshman's forwardness that she didn't even notice Kelley walking away until she yelled back, "Good session by the way, hope we can do it again."

Hope watched the girl walk across the field before she decided she needed to do something, "Hey wait up!"

"Gonna kiss me goodbye?" Kelley smirked at her as they fell into step with each other. 

"No but it is late and I feel like the least I can do is walk you back to your dorm." 

Kelley was kinda shocked about how caring Hope sounded, "Okay."

They walked in silence with their hands swinging, brushing past each other every time. Every so often, Hope would glance down at the freshman without a reason but she kept doing it. 

"Thanks for doing this, Hope." Kelley said as they reached her dorm. 

Hope awkwardly shifted her weight from foot to foot, "No problem, I didn't want Alex after me if something would have happened to her best friend under my watch." 

Kelley decided to test her luck and flung her arms around Hope's neck who initially tensed up but slowly relaxed into Kelley's touch wrapping her arms around her waist. Kelley pulled back slightly and watched as Hope's eyes flickered down to her lips. Hope felt herself gaze longer at Kelley's lips than expected and she could feel Kelley leaning up to hers. 

"This isn't a good idea, Kelley." Hope breathed out dropping her eyes to the floor. 

Kelley's lips were only a few inches from Hope's, "Why?" 

"I'm not the type of girl for you, you deserve better." She dropped her arms and took a step back, "See you later, Kels." 

Hope turned without saying another word and Kelley watched her until she turned out of sight.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9:

Alex didn't want to be the worried friend but the note Kelley left her was very vague and scared her honestly. So she waited up for her and as the time got later and later, the more Alex got worried. Eventually around 1 am, Kelley quietly opened the door, secretly hoping Alex was asleep but she was wrong. 

"Where were you?!" Alex asked right when the door shut. 

"Just with a friend," Kelley responded while taking off her shoes, "How was your date?"

Alex shook her head, "No. Who was this friend? Cause I've only ever seen you hang out with Christen, JJ, me, or Tobs and I know we all had plans tonight so spill."

"I was with..." She then mumbled out the name and Alex asked her to repeat, "I was with Hope. Okay?"

"You know that..." 

Kelley cut her off, "She's not bad, Alex!" sighing, she sat down on her bed. 

Alex went and sat by her, "I know, but I've heard things from the gals on the team and she has done a lot of people wrong. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, okay? I can handle myself. But I'm gonna prove that she is actually a good person. Goodnight now." Kelley spat out before hitting the light switch. 

***

As the days passed, Tobin and Alex got closer and closer. They were walking each other to class and going to lunch together. Sometimes Kelley would join them but other times, she would be with Hope or trying to be with Hope who seemed to be shutting her out more and more each time. 

***

Tobin saw Alex talking to Christen and decided to sneak up on her. She motioned for Christen to not say anything and when she was close enough, Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, placing a light kiss on her neck, "Ready for your game tonight?" 

"Yes as long as you are there." Alex smirked knowing it was Tobin. 

"Of course I'll be there," she kept an arm around her waist while she moved next to her side, "Wouldn't miss your guys' home opener. But hey I gotta go to class right now. So see you before your game but if I don't good luck!" Tobin gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before darting away. 

Christen raised her eye brow, "Are you two dating yet?"

"It's been like four days since our first date so no." Alex replied. 

"But seriously like you two look like you've been dating for several months, it's kinda gross." Christen said with a fake gag.

Alex shoved her away, "Not true now come on, we have pregame to get to."

***

Tobin met up with Kelley at her dorm before heading over to the stadium, "So how are things with Hope? Made any process?"

"No," Kelley snapped before lightening up, "sorry, she's just so-ugh I don't even know."

"You're one determined girl. That's all I gotta say," Tobin laughed. 

They eventually reached the stadium with around ten minutes before kick-off but they found a good spot around a midfield. 

"Hey guys," JJ said coming over and sitting by them, "I think we all better hope that they win or we are gonna have some angry...crushes I guess. None of us are officially dating."

That got a small laugh out of Kelley but she was still intensely watching Hope warm up. Tobin looked at the program and saw that Alex was starting alongside Christen up top. 

"Our girls better score some goals," Tobin smirked while leaning back onto the bleachers behind her. 

"Yeah so we could score in bed," JJ added which made Tobin give her a fist pump and Kelley to shake her head, "Just joking, Kelley, me and Christen just started talking again. I don't think either of us want that yet."

"Oh I wasn't joking," Tobin shrugged, "Let's just say that the no sex on the first date rule doesn't apply anymore."

"You. Are. A. Pig." Kelley scoffed while rolling her eyes, "And p.s. I was the one to tell Alex that rule."

Tobin slugged her arm which made Kelley let out a yelp, "Not a pig, I hate you for that rule, and let's just say we have a bet going right now." 

JJ sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't even want to know."

***

The game was a good one. Both sides were equally as physical and had their good opportunities. Carli, a senior on the team, was the first one to find the back of the net but shortly after, a girl from the other team was able to penetrate the back line and fired a shot way past Hope's reach. 

Kelley cringed as she watch the ball hit the back of the net and saw Hope's reaction. 

The game continued and suddenly, Alex got a breakaway before calming getting around the last defender. Tobin held her breath as she watched her send the ball towards the goal. The ball glided through the air and just past the keeper's fingers. 

"YEAH!" Tobin yelled while jumping to her feet and Kelley and JJ followed suit. 

JJ turned to Kelley after they sat back down, "I can't tell if she was happy cause Alex scored or if she's happy because it helps her win that bet."

***

It ended as a 2-1 win and the three of them waited in the stands for a little bit before heading down to meet them outside the locker room. When they got down there, they found Ashlyn waiting too. 

"Sup Ashlyn," Tobin said with a slight head nod. 

"Hey, good game right? Tell Alex that she played great for me."

"No need," Alex smirked coming out of the locker room, "Thanks though."

She was wearing a pair of soccer pants and a t-shirt with her dripping wet, "Didn't want to dry your hair, Lex?" Tobin joked playing with a strand. 

"No cause I have to collect my winnings for our little bet so..." She smirked, grabbing her hand. 

Tobin had a stupid smile on her face as Alex started pulling her away from the stadium and eventually they took off running hand in hand. 

"What's that about?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Sex." They replied at the same time before Kelley added, "Well we think."

***

"I can't believe I bet this," Tobin said laughing as they continued to jog towards their destination. 

"I gave you options but you went with this one and just imagine if I didn't score," she threw a quick wink at her.

That made Tobin pout a little but couldn't keep it for long, "I'll remember not to bet against you ever again. Now where are you taking me on our second date since I lost sadly." 

Alex halted to a stop before leaning into Tobin's ear, "My room, more specifically my bed and we are locking Kelley out."

Tobin wasn't sure she was hearing her right, "But I lost, I said you wouldn't score in your first collegiate game."

"Yeah," Alex let her hand trail down Tobin's stomach slowly, "And since I won, I get to pick where our second date is and I pick my bed."

"You sly dog. Kelley's not gonna be happy when she finds out she can't get into her dorm." Tobin tempted, moving her hand around to the small of Alex's back. 

"She can stay with Hope." Alex teased before spinning on her heels and heading towards their dorm building, "Coming?"

She smirked and followed closely behind, "You will be soon."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10:

They stumbled to their dorm building, giggling and making small touches over each other's bodies. Eventually they reached the elevator and Tobin practically slammed Alex against the wall while the doors closed. 

Alex gasped as her back hit the cold wall, "Don't break me, I am a star athlete here."

"Hm cocky," Tobin smirked for a second before she got serious, "I think we need to change that." She took a step forward, wrapping an around her waist, then harshly pulling Alex's body into hers. 

She narrowed her eyes, "For someone who lost the bet, you're pretty controlling." 

"You're not stopping me," Tobin placed a light kiss against her lips, "I could go gentle if that's what you want."

The doors dinged open and it was Alex this time who pushed Tobin away making her stumble out, "Oh no, I just want to be the one in charge."

Tobin bit down on her lip as Alex strutted towards her dorm room and she closely followed, "What about Kelley?"

"Let's hope she made enough progress with Hope and she isn't coming home or ARod is nice enough to wake up to let her in," Alex said seductively before opening her door, letting Tobin in, then closing and dead bolting it so even if Kelley typed in their code it wouldn't open. 

"Kelley's gonna kill us," Tobin joked leaning against the closed door. 

Alex ran a hand down Tobin's stomach before resting it on her hip, "Are you really thinking about Kelley right now?" 

"Hell no," Tobin replied, "Now which bed is yours?"

"In a hurry, aren't ya?" She smirked, running her hand down one of her thighs then back up. 

Tobin had enough of the small touches. She grabbed the back of Alex's neck and slammed their lips together in a rush of passion. Eyes closed, Alex melted into the kiss while Tobin switched their positions so Alex was pinned against the wall. As their tongues battled for dominance and their breathing quickened, Tobin moved her hands down Alex's back until they were firmly placed on her backside. 

"Never thought of you as an ass type of girl," Alex joked pulling away for a quick second. 

Tobin roughly squeezed her ass to emphasize her point and Alex let out a small moan, "You don't know anything about me then."

Reconnecting their lips, Alex wrapped her legs tightly around Tobin's waist as she carried them to her bed. Tobin laid her down gently, "I think you have too many clothes on."

"You do too," Alex grabbed a fistful of Tobin's shirt and pulled her down on top of her, "but I think I can fix that." She ran her hands under Tobin's shirt and up her sides making the cotton bunch up higher and higher. Tobin had her leg positioned in between Alex's. "Off," she muttered and Tobin happily obliged, pulling the shirt over her head and on to the floor. 

Alex couldn't help but stare at her toned stomach. But she couldn't stare long as Tobin was already making work to get Alex's shirt off. 

Once both shirts were discarded, Tobin moved down, placing kisses down Alex's stomach, sucking and nipping the toned skin. Alex couldn't hold back her moans as Tobin's hand slipped under her sports bra. 

"Tobin..." She moaned bucking her hips to create more friction between her center and Tobin's leg. 

Tobin took the hint and completely discarded the bra leaving Alex half naked, "Beautiful," she muttered. She moved back up Alex's body, making sure to kiss every inch of her skin before leaving a good size hickey right above her left breast.  
"Oh, god," Alex moaned as Tobin bit down on the already noticeable bruise. 

Tobin's mouth found Alex's, her tongue asking for entrance which she gladly received as her thumbs squeezed Alex's already swollen nipples. Tobin, after Alex's hips were no longer staying still, moved her hands down to her pants, dipping them underneath her waistband and moving them down her long legs. Alex kicked off her shoes quickly before her pants and underwear followed suit, "Why am I the only one getting naked?" She smirked noticing Tobin was still in her jeans and bra. Obliging quickly, Tobin undid her belt and zipper, taking her time to get the jeans onto the floor along with her shoes.

"Better?" Tobin asked with a raised eyebrow before replacing her leg in between Alex's, gently applying pressure harder and harder. 

Alex  squirmed at the touch, "Fuck I'm wet," and that was music to Tobin's ears so she decided to stop teasing and replaced her leg with her hand. 

Alex wasn't kidding when she said she was wet, she was dripping. Tobin groaned in appreciation.

"You like the way I feel? Or you like knowing you did it to me? Huh, Tobin? You like that sort of power and control?" Alex egged Tobin on.

Tobin ran her hand down her inner thigh a couple of times because she wanted to see how close to the edge she could get Alex. 

"Tobin fucking Heath," she growled roughly tangling her hands into Tobin's hair, "Fuck me already."

Tobin shoved two fingers inside Alex which made her moan loudly and Tobin could only hope that her neighbors could hear. She began slow, moving her fingers in and out at a steady pace but she could feel Alex tightening around her so she began to move faster, forcing her fingers roughly in and out of her. Her thumb pressing against Tobin's swollen clit, teasing it back and forth. "Why don't we see just how much power I got over ya, huh babe?"

Tobin's mouth was again on hers, rough and harsh. Tobin nibbled down her neck, her own legs ensuring that Alex's remained spread, all the while her hand was still working on Alex's wet center, letting her fingers slide in and out. Alex writhed underneath her, hips rocking off the bed. 

Tobin trailed her tongue down from Alex's breasts, across her belly, and then, slowly down, "I'm gonna taste you..." she moaned into Alex's hot skin.

"Tobin.." Alex moaned as Tobin's tongue worked itself against her burning flesh.

She looked up from in between her legs, "What? No please?" Deliberately toying with Alex, making her beg.

"Please..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" She trailed her tongue back down to Alex, then pulled her fingers out of her which made Alex practically growl at Tobin for the lost of contact. Knowing Alex was close, she quickly slammed two of her fingers back in, catching Alex off guard completely. 

"Oh my fucking God!" Alex screamed, trying to pull up higher onto the bed, but Tobin's body held her down. Her muscles spasmed around Tobin's fingers while her tongue continued to do work. Alex's moan became higher pitched and her breathing quickened even more. Tobin was sweating and almost came undone at the sight of Alex under her, losing control like she was. As Alex came down from her high, Tobin slowly pulled out making Alex whimper slightly. Tobin collapsed next to Alex, panting as herself was quite turned on still. Alex was dead though from having to play 90 minutes of soccer to experiencing the best sex of her life, she was already drifting asleep. 

"Tobin..." She murmured our, cuddling into her side. 

"Shh go to sleep," Tobin replied placing a kiss on top of her head, "I understand."

Alex nodded before passing out with an arm wrapped loosely around Tobin's waist and one leg resting on top of her. Tobin reached onto the floor and picked up one of the covers they knocked off before placing it over them. 

***

"OPEN UP!" Kelley said pounding on the door around 1 am.

Alex was still passed out but Tobin woke up to the sound, "Go to ARod's room!" 

"I do not care if you two had sex but do not lock me out of my own room!" Kelley yelled back. 

Tobin didn't want their whole floor to wake up so she quietly moved Alex off of her and put on her clothes before answering the door, "Alright grumpy, happy now?"

Kelley glared at her before walking to her bed, "OH MY GOSH!"

Covering her ears, Tobin looked at her confused, "What?"

"My bed guys! Seriously? Y'all are gross, ugh."

Tobin smirked because she remembered that Alex never did answer her question about who's bed was who's, "Our bad. We'll wash the sheets for you."

"No I'm just taking Alex's bed for the rest of the semester now," Kelley shook her head, "I'm going to bed. No sex please or else I'm kicking you out."

"Yes ma'am," Tobin saluted her before grabbing a pair of Alex's shorts and changing into them then joining Alex back in bed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11:

Alex woke first practically on top of Tobin so she gently rolled off and rubbed her tired eyes. 

"Good morning, terrible roommate," Kelley scoffed sitting up sternly on her, or used to be Alex's, bed. 

"Terrible roommate?" Alex asked confused cause it was still too early to think clearly. 

Kelley rolled her eyes, "First, you lock me out of MY own room cause you're having sex. And second, you do it on MY bed."

"Oh shit, sorry Kelley. I'll make up for it, I promise," Alex said sincerely, "the reason we did that was because we thought you would go home with Hope actually."

Tobin was starting to wake and mumbled something inaudible to the pair before going quite again. 

"Yeah no. Her heart is like surrounded by a steel wall...and bulletproof glass...and then a layer of brick," she sighed laying back down. 

"Just give her time," Tobin quickly groaned, "She just doesn't think she deserves you so all you have to do is show her that she is good enough for you."

Alex and Kelley looked at the sleeping, badass girl, "How do you know all of this?" 

"I hang out with Ashlyn sometimes. She's been like close friends with Hope for like three years now. Apparently Hope was a big player in high school and partied a bunch and hooked up with any girl that wanted to."

"Why are you just now telling me this?!" Kelley practically shouted. 

Tobin groaned, "Cause I forgot, now let me go back to bed and cuddle with my...girlfriend?" 

Alex could her the question in her voice so she just shrugged, "I mean we practically are. So why not just make it official?"

"Ight I'm cool with that," Tobin smirked secretly into her pillow, "now back to bed please."

"You two are weird," Kelley shook her head before getting up, "I'm gonna go find my keeper."

"Have fun," the couple said together as their friend left. 

***

Kelley was determined to find Hope since it was a Saturday and they didn't have class. She wasn't exactly sure where Hope lived but luckily she ran into Ashlyn and Ali running, "Hey guys!"

"Oh hey," Ali said stopping with Ash close behind, "Why are you awake so early?"

"I would ask you the same thing but obviously it's cause you're running," Kelley joked, "but do you know where Hope's dorm is by chance?"

"Yeah, she lives in Pacific like room 215," Ashlyn replied. 

"Alright thanks, have fun on your run." Kelley called out while running towards the dorms. 

"Do you think she'll get her?" Ali asked. 

"Hope doesn't want love but I think Kelley is the type of girl to get what she wants."

***

Kelley took the stairs cause she was too impatient to wait for an elevator and ran down the hall until she found room 215. 

She was about to knock until she realized what she was doing like what was she going to say to Hope if she answered and for God sakes it was 6 am on a Saturday. After waiting outside her door for a few minutes, Carli opened the door and gasped in surprise, "Kelley, what are you doing here?"

"Um is Hope awake?" She asked quietly. 

Carli nodded slowly understanding what was going on, "Yeah, just go on in. I'm going on a run so I'll be gone for a few hours. See ya later." 

"Alright thanks," Kelley replied before stepping into the room and hearing the door shut behind her. 

Hope and Carli didn't have a normal dorm, it was more like a suite style since they were both seniors so it had a living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and two separate bedrooms. 

"What are doing here?" Hope asked sternly causing Kelley to snap out of her trance. 

"Um," she stuttered out as she saw Hope sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and a sports bra, "sorry, never mind, I shouldn't be here."

Kelley turned towards the door but Hope stopped her, "Wait, you can stay. Let me just go put a shirt on and we can talk. Have some coffee if you want, I'll be right back." Hope quickly went into her room and searched for a clean shirt. Kelley took her up on the coffee and poured herself a cup before sitting down on the couch. 

Hope came back out in soccer sweats and some random t-shirt but Kelley was still amazed by how good she looked, "Okay so why is Kelley O'hara in my dorm at six in the morning?"

Kelley bit down her lip not knowing exactly what to say. Hope noticed and decided to sit next to her on the couch which made her feel a little better, "Well I'm not even sure why I am but I guess I just want to ask you why you don't want us to...be together?"

The air seemed to thicken as the silence dwelled on for what seemed like several minutes. Hope had her eyes glued to the carpet and Kelley had her eyes glued to Hope, "I'm not the girl for you, Kels."

"That doesn't explain it. I know you hooked up with a bunch of girls in high school, I know you partied a lot, but I still want you." 

"Kels...Kelley, you don't understand. You're a very good person and I am not, we do not mix." She sighed propping her feet up onto the coffee table. 

"I like myself a rebel," Kelley replied innocently. 

Hope knew she had to divulge more from her past if she wanted Kelley to understand, "It's more than that. I was a mess in high school. My father passed away, my mom abandoned me, I was living on my own at 16 which is technically illegal. I threw parties every weekend, had a schedule of girls that wanted to hook up, drank until I passed out, I'm not good for you." 

"But you're not like that anymore. That was four years ago. You obviously stopped speaking here we are talking in the early morning of a Saturday."

"When I got to college, I knew I needed to change but I didn't know how," Hope admitted, "luckily Carli was a freshman like me and took me under her wing and shaped me into a better person."

Kelley raised an eyebrow, "You just said you were a better person, so I don't see the problem."

"I don't want love," she was blunt and saw the hurt flash through Kelley's eyes, "I want sex and that's it, it's just how I am. I stopped the partying and drinking and the schedule hook ups but every so often, I have some random girl in my bed cause being the star goalkeeper does have perks."

"Are you sure you don't want love or you just haven't found it?" Kelley asked with confidence for some reason, "I think you are just looking for the wrong types of girls. I see that you are more than just some amazing athlete. I see you as a human who wants to love but just won't allow herself to."

"You know nothing about me," Hope could feel Kelley's eyes piercing into her but she knew she was right. 

"I better get going but I will wait. Cause like I said, I get what I want." Kelley stood to leave but Hope grabbed her hand which caught her off guard. 

"You promise you're willing to suffer heartbreak if I can't learn how to love, if I just stick to my normal ways?" 

Kelley intertwined their fingers, "I'm not one to run away from a challenge."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12:

Another week passed uneventfully and it was once again Monday. JJ stepped out into the crisp, fresh air of early morning California letting herself take a deep breath before heading towards the dining hall for a quick breakfast. Barely anyone was out walking around since it was so early and the kids that were out probably had early morning class. Zoned out in her own thought's, she practically jumped out of her shoes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. 

"Good morning, sunshine," the voice said. 

Turning on a dime, JJ saw it was only Christen with that dorky smile plastered on her face, "Hey, Press."

"That's all I get. No kiss or anything?" She pouted, still letting her arms hang low across JJ's waist. JJ started to lean in but at the last second turned and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'm still not forgiven am I?"

"Let's see," JJ began as they started walking together, "you broke my heart, stopped being my friend, just a couple of weeks ago we agreed to become friends again, so yeah you're still just a friend."

Christen frowned, "But come on, we both admitted we still love each other like why are we dancing around it still?"

"Because I don't trust you completely. Like yeah we are friends and it's great but what happens once we start dating? Are you gonna make us stay secret again? You wanna get back together then prove why I should let you back in so easily!" JJ finished before storming off in a faster pace and Christen automatically knew she struck a nerve. After dating JJ for almost a year, she knew from the start her temper was short at times. 

"Hey I'm sorry," Christen called out, jogging to catch up with, "friends. I'm good with friends. Wanna go get breakfast before your morning class?"

JJ smiled, "As long as you pay." 

***

"I'm right," Tobin said with a smile as her, Alex, and Kelley were chilling in the lobby of their dorm. 

"No I am!" Alex retaliated which made Kelley groan cause they have been going back and forth for ten minutes. 

Kelley pulled out her phone, "I'm calling Hope and we are settling this stupid debate."

***

Thirty minutes later, the trio plus Hope were on the soccer pitch and they even invited Christen, who was out of her morning class, and JJ to come watch.

"What's going on?" Christen asked confused since Kelley's text just said "competition between Alex and Tobin on pitch. Be there or be square."

"Tobin thinks she a better PK taker than Alex and Alex thinks the opposite. So I called Hope and we are gonna find out so they will stop arguing." Kelley explained while rolling out the bag of balls, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Alex said confidently picking up one of the balls, "Don't go easy, Hope."

That made her laugh, she never went easy on anyone, "In your dreams, Morgan."

She placed the ball on the spot and took her steps back looking at Hope who was bouncing on the line. Kelley whistled loudly signaling she could go. Alex approached the ball and picked her spot. Her foot made solid contact and the ball floated to goal. Hope guessed correctly but not high enough as the ball skimmed over her fingers and into the back of the net, "You're lucky I'm not an inch or two taller, Alex."

"Well you're not so..." Alex jokingly replied as Tobin sarcastically applauded. 

"Alright my turn and Hope won't even be close to it." Tobin tempted, placing the ball down. She was right. Hope guessed the wrong way and the ball easily landed in the goal. 

They agreed to both take ten and Hope was starting to pick up on their tells so every shot was getting harder and harder. As Alex stepped up for her tenth shot, she had to make it or else Tobin would automatically win.

Tobin smiled wide as Alex took her steps back, "Don't miss, Lex. I know how much you hate losing." 

Alex didn't let it shake her and hit the ball with force. Well a little bit too much force as the ball sailed over the cross bar and hitting the shed behind the goal, "Damn it," she cussed under her breath. 

"I guess I was right," Tobin stated which earned her a glare from Alex, "fine we're even how bout?"

"Better," Alex smiled and Kelley laughed at how whipped Tobin already was. 

"Hold on," Christen speaks up, "Why am I the only one with class this morning?"

"Shit," JJ and Tobin said at the same time both realizing they have English to get to. 

"Gotta go babe, see you after class well no cause you'll be in class. I'll see you after your class. Alright see ya," Tobin quickly got out finishing it with a quick kiss and chasing after JJ who already took off. 

"What would are girlfriends do without us?" Alex joked to Christen who immediately stiffened. 

"Um we aren't together," she answered and Alex was taken back a little cause she truly thought after confusing their love and hanging out all the time they were. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do you plan on asking her anytime soon?"

"I did today but she turned me down. Something about not trusting me fully yet and I have to prove myself."

Alex slapped her arm, "Then go prove yourself, my friend. Set up some fancy romantic date thing to take her on or do something really nice for her."

"What do I do though? Like I'm a broke college student, I can't do anything fancy." 

"I'll help you. I was once a broke college student and I managed to pull this one in," Ashlyn smirked walking up with Ali in hand. 

"Seriously does no one have class today?" Christen groaned. 

"We both have later classes today, anyways we saw people up here so we decided to see what was happening." Ashlyn explained before anyone could ask why they were there. 

"You don't have to, Ashlyn, I don't want to be a burden." 

Ashlyn smiled at Ali then at Christen, "No problem I promise, I practically planned Alex and Tobin's first date so I think I can handle another." 

"What?" Alex blurted out. 

Ali bit her lip from laughing before whispering into Ash's ear, "I don't think she knew that, babe."

"She's so dead. See you guys later. You coming or staying with Hope?" Alex motioned to Kelley who was deep in conversation with her keeper and didn't even reply, "I'll take that as you're staying. See you guys later and pray that I don't kill Tobin."

***

Tobin walked out with JJ after sitting through another boring English lecture and immediately spotted Alex waiting, "I think I'm in trouble."

"Why do you say-" JJ began but Alex was already storming up them. 

"Tobin Powell Heath how dare you let Ashlyn plan our first date!" 

"Um see you guys later," JJ stated before awkwardly walking away. 

Tobin looked down trying to avoid eye contact and at the same time trying to think of ways to kill Ashlyn, "I was nervous and wanted it to be perfect and she offered to help."

Alex grabbed her hand and started dragging her behind the nearest building making Tobin swallow hard as her heart raced. Tobin was caught off guard when Alex pulled her into a heated kiss immediately deepening it. Her hands found Alex's waist before pushing her body against the cold bricks. Alex slipped her hands harshly down Tobin's waistband which made Tobin push her away, "Lex, kinda in public. And is this really my punishment for lying cause if so..." She smirked pulling Alex back to her. 

"No but this is," Alex dipped her head and bit roughly down on Tobin's neck sucking and pulling leaving a dark purple mark that clearly shows, "by the way you left your phone at the field and your mom is in town and wants to have dinner night. Have fun covering that up."

Tobin shook her head, "Oh you dick, I guess you just have to come with me and explain to my mom that you did this."

"Sorry can't have night class tonight. Have fun babe." Alex kissed her once more before handing over her phone. Tobin pulled up the texts and saw that Alex had already confirmed for her that she was available and would go so there was no way out.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13:

"I hate you," Tobin huffed when she found Alex waiting in her room. A small smirk played on her lips as she tried to act innocent, "Why? Didn't you enjoy dinner with your mom?"

A glare got shot her way, "Dinner was fine until the light caught what you did perfectly. I don't think I've ever heard my mom gasp so loud."

Alex stifled a laugh feeling slight bad for what she did but Tobin honestly didn't seem that mad or upset, "I'm sorry babe. But just don't lie please. I would have loved anything YOU would have planned. You didn't need to go all out."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just really wanted to impress you, next date I'll plan completely on my own. Better?" Tobin asked taking Alex's hands in her. 

Alex's eyes flickered down to their hands then back up to Tobin. She didn't know why she felt safe or why she felt like Tobin was being completely honest. It was a weird feeling that she's never had before. Looking into her eyes, Alex saw something she never saw in any of her past relationships and that was admiration, "Yeah, better."

Tobin smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Now how I did you get into my room cause ARod is with her boyfriend?"

"Um," Alex bit her lip, "she may have told me the combination."

***

Christen convinced JJ to go into town with her even though they had class tomorrow. They caught a cab and Christen whispered the address to the driver then they were off. 

"Where are we going?" JJ asked for the 100th time but Christen ignored here, "Seriously it's been like thirty minutes I thought we were just going into town." JJ watched as the landscape passed by and slowly she began to realize where they were. The cab pulled over and Christen got out before helping JJ. They walked in silence for a few minutes, that is when Christen began to get worried. 

"You told me that you didn't think I was serious or trustworthy but I really want to prove to you that I am," Christen stated as they approached their final destination, "Do you remember this place?"

JJ's breath got caught in her throat as she took in the sight, "It's-it's the place where you first kissed me."

Christen turned to look at her, taking her hands in her own, "Yes this is the place where I knew I was in love with my best friend and I wanted to be more with you. We were talking about relationships cause I remember secretly wanting you to say that you were single. When you did, I asked if you liked any guys at the moment and you accidentally said that guys weren't your type. I didn't think twice, I just closed the gap between us hoping you felt the same way I did. And you did. I want this again. I want us again." Christen's eyes were locked with Julie's only hoping that she could see how serious she was, "That day I broke up with you, I asked my parents if we could move and when they asked why I couldn't tell them but it was because I couldn't stand seeing you. I was and still am in love with you, Julie Johnston. I don't deserve a second chance but I will put everything I have into this relationship. Please, Jules."

That's when JJ basically lost it. Christen hasn't used that nickname for her since they broke up and hearing it again brought a new wave of emotions. She wanted to believe Christen and she did honestly but her mind was telling her not to do it while her heart was ready to jump right in. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like several seconds before subconsciously they both began to lean forward closing their eyes slowly. The kiss was gentle, almost felt like their first kiss again but that's all what Julie needed to melt into Christen's arms. Slowly, they pulled away still too scared to open their eyes only hoping neither one has run. 

JJ could feel the tears coming, "I love you and I believe you and I want to start over." Christen inhaled sharply before letting out a long sigh of relief and pulling Julie back in for another kiss. 

***

"Hey Ash, Ali. Date night?" Tobin asked as her and Alex were out just walking around. 

"No, we're actually headed to a party. Y'all wanna go? Its just some friends of ours and some soccer players will be there," Ashlyn replied with her arm tight around Ali's waist. 

Tobin and Alex quickly looked at each other before agreeing and Alex shot Christen a quick text saying if her and JJ wanna come after their date they could, "So Ash, did you and Press plan a great romantic idea for those two?"

Ashlyn laughed while Ali looked disappointed at her that she yet again was planning someone else's date, "No she actually came up with something on her own so let's hope it works out for those two." 

***

The party was...wild to say the least. Plastic cups were sprawled across the rooms and music was practically shaking the entire rental house on campus. The four stayed close together shouting over the music and just talking mostly with a drink in their hands. Christen and JJ showed up a little while later and by how they were standing, all them guessed they were together once again. As the night continued, the six of them eventually made their way out back and onto the patio so they could actually hear themselves. None of them were drunk but a little tipsy to say the least. They sat around a burning fire pit and even though there were plenty of chairs from them all, they didn't care. Alex, Ali, and Christen were all sitting in their girlfriends' laps. 

"Hey guys!" Kelley shouted with Hope close behind her, "I didn't know you were here. I somehow managed to convince this one to come with me." Hope shook her head and took one of the empty seats which Kelley automatically followed by plopping down on her lap. Alex and Christen immediately thought Hope was tell her to get off but Hope just shrugged and let it happen. 

"Alright what happened between you two? And why aren't you about to kill her, Hope, you don't like anyone touching you?" Ali blurted out with a confused look. 

Hope looked at Kelley then at Ali, "It's easier to just go with it than try to fight it. She's very persistent." That comment made Kelley smirk, "I think what she means is that I'm in irresistible."

"I got an idea," JJ shouted before lowering her voice, "truth or dare."

"Are we in high school again?" Hope scoffed but was outnumbered cause everyone was excited too play. 

They each drank a little bit more because sober truth or dare is way less fun than if they were a little drunk. Once all them felt ready they began. 

"I'll start," Tobin offered, "Christen, truth or dare."

"Truth," she answered followed by a roar of boos. 

Tobin hushed the crowd, "Alright alright, who was the first person you had sex with?" 

Christen bit her lower lip and JJ looked up towards the stars, "Julie..."

"Wait did you guys just do it before you got here or something?!" Kelley asked without thinking. 

"No!" The couple replied together before Christen continued, "It was in high school. Anyways, Ali, truth or dare."

Ali chose dare and christen made her go jump fully clothed into the ocean which she easily did before sitting back down on Ash, "Babe you're all wet!" She complained but Ali whispered something inaudible which made her eyes go wide. "Okay, Hope, truth or dare."

Hope being Hope chose truth but Kelley convinced into switching to dare. "Okay big bad goalkeeper. I dare you to kiss the girl you're most attractive to here."

Everyone looked at Hope and her eyes flickered to all of them before landing on Kelley's, "This is high school," she muttered before grabbing the back of Kelley's neck slamming their lips together. That surprised anyone, they all thought it was just gonna be a peck on the lips or she would back up but Hope went all in. After several seconds, she pulled away completely in phased while Kelley was still trying to regain her breath. "JJ, truth or dare," Hope asked letting her hand drop to Kelley's lower back. 

"Um dare," JJ said still in shock by Hope's forwardness. 

Hope didn't skip a second before saying the dare, "Play the rest of the game shirtless." 

Christen smirked and stood up so JJ could remove her tshirt while Kelley did a small whistle, "I know I'm attractive," she joked before pulling Christen back down onto her, "truth or dare, Alex."

"Dare." She said throwing a wink at Tobin. 

"Give Tobin a lap dance." 

Alex's eyes went a little wide. She knows Tobin finds her attractive like for gods sake they've had sex but she never seriously gave someone a lap dance before. 

"Get those dollars ready, Tobin," Kelley who seems has finally recovered joked. 

After giving herself a mental pep talk, Alex stood up, flipping her hair to one side. Someone got out their phone and started playing some weird stripper music which she assumed was Ash. Tobin licked her lips while wondering if she wanted Alex to do this or not in front of all of their friends. But thankfully someone interrupted them. 

"JJ, dude long time no see and why the hell are you shirtless?" A short girl said with a skinny, taller girl walking behind her. 

JJ quickly threw on her shirt before motioning Christen to stand up for a second, "Hey Kling, I forgot you ended up going here. How've you been?"

Kling flashed a big smile, "I've been good, it's nice not having soccer 24/7 ya know? And is that Christen Press? I thought you two hated each other?" 

"We moved past it," Christen replied, "aren't you Jules old teammate from a few years ago before you moved to Pittsburgh?"

"Yeah, that's how I met this one," Kling said gesturing towards the other girl, "This is Morgan Brian. We played club together in Pennsylvania and both ended up going here. Now come on JJ introduce us to everyone."

JJ laughed cause she did miss Kling and her loudness. It's been around three years since they last saw each other, "Alright, so this is Tobin, Alex, Kelley, Hope, Ali, and Ashlyn. Hope, Alex, and Christen are on the soccer team here and that's really how we all met."

"Nice, nice. You guys should come inside. A beer pong tournament just began!" She whooped before grabbing Morgan's hand, "Nice to meet you guys," they both called back. 

All of them followed besides Tobin and Alex who sat outside a little longer. 

"I'm glad you didn't have to do that lap dance," Tobin stated wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. 

Alex looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Because if you ever do give me one, I want to be able to get the full effect. The losing of clothes, the privacy, the kissing, the moaning," Tobin listed moved her lips down Alex's neck and her hands up her shirt, "the feeling that it's leading to something amazing, not in front of our friends. Just us, alone, in a room, where I can truly admire you and all your sexiness." She reached Alex's pulse point and quickly nipped it, "I would be so turned on by you. Better than any stripper could do."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alex breathed out as Tobin's hands continued to wander. 

"Guys, come inside. Hope and Kelley are killing it in beer pong!" Ash shouted at them through the screen door. 

"We're coming," Tobin replied before giving Alex on last kiss. 

When they arrived inside, Ashlyn wasn't lying. The two were legit killing it. Sinking every shot and beating the other pairs before even losing one of their own. They made the finals which were against two cocky guys and it was a close match up. Both pairs were down to one cup and it was Kelley's shot. She lined up and lobbed the ping pong ball with perfect trajectory. The ball landed perfectly inside the plastic cup and the crowd watching erupted. Kelley jumped into Hope's arm and planted a kiss on her lips. For the second time that night, they were kissing and everyone knew even them that they would have a lot to talk about the next morning.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14:

The night continued but all Kelley wanted to do was sit and talk with Hope. She believe Hope wasn't going to use her but they still haven't talked about either kiss. Hope began to notice Kelley's change of mood and broke away from her conversation with Ashlyn. "Not having a good time?" She teased bumping Kelley with her shoulder but just received a cold glare, "come on the glare's my thing. Wanna go dance?"

"No," Kelley replied which made Hope frown. They stood in silence watching their friends dance and laugh eventually Hope got tired with it, "Let's go back to my dorm."

Kelley chuckled, "Why? So you can fuck and dump me like all your other girls?" 

That threw Hope for a loop cause if she remembered correctly, Kelley kissed her first the second time, "No I wanna talk...I wanna talk about us." She knew she said the right thing cause Kelley relaxed and dropped her arms to her side before nodding and letting Hope take her hand leading them out of the house. 

It was late so they were alone the entire walk back but none the less held hands the entire way. Ever so often, Hope would squeeze Kelley's hand to reassure her. Once they got back, Kelley asked where Carli was just to start the conversation and Hope was thankful for that because she was never one to discuss feelings especially with someone younger than her and only known for a month or two. Hope sat on the couch offering the spot next to her to Kelley who cautiously took it. 

"What are we doing?" Hope sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. 

Kelley wasn't in the mood, "Talking. What else does it look like?" That pissed off Hope because she knew Kelley was just being a smart ass, "God damn it, Kels! I meant us. Like why did you kiss me?!" 

"You kissed me first, Hope Solo, don't put this on me! Why don't you tell me what we are doing?!" She argued making direct eye contact with a tall keeper. Hope held the eye contact, not afraid of backing down from a challenge, "Mine was a dare," she growled through her teeth, "you kissed me all on your own." Kelley couldn't help but laugh at how stupid Hope sounded, "A dare? You kissed me cause you found me the most attractive, you didn't HAVE to kiss me. And you wanna know why I kissed you cause maybe just maybe I thought if I showed you I wanted more you would realize that we can be together." Standing up, Kelley headed towards the door realizing Hope would never change from her old ways, "I'm leaving. I was stupid to think that I had a chance. Alex was right and I'm tired so I'm going home."

"Kels-"   
"Stop calling me fucking Kels, okay?!"

Hope actually flinched at Kelley's voice, "Kelley, I wanna talk about it. Please calm down. Let's be civil. That's all I'm asking for right now. I like you. I'll admit it. But we need to talk before we go anywhere with this...with whatever this is."

Kelley stood with one hand on the handle before taking a deep breath, "Alright let's talk but tomorrow cause I'm tired and a little tipsy still and I want to be able to focus 100%. I'll be over tomorrow."

"Stay." Hope said quietly moving from her spot on the couch, "it's late and your dorm is all the way across campus."

Contemplating the idea, Kelley try to think of what Hope was trying to do, "Where would I sleep?"

"You could use Carli's bed cause she went home for the weekend or...you can sleep in my bed-" she broke off realizing what she just said, "I mean only if you would want and it's a king so it's big enough but you don't need to of course. I'm guessing Carli wouldn't mind if you slept in her room. It's completely up to you. Or like I could sleep in Carli's room and you could just have my bed. Or I could just walk you home if you really want." Kelley let a smile play on her lips after hearing Hope ramble and weighed her options, "Alright Solo, take a breath. Get me some things to sleep in and we can just use your bed. I wouldn't want to make Carli upset or mad. Thank you for the offer."

Hope genuinely smiles, like "truly means it" smiles and fetches Kelley a pair of running shorts and one of her old Washington t-shirts. Hope changed and laid back against her pillows waiting for Kelley to come in so she could turn off the lights. While Hope was calmly waiting, Kelley was panicking in the bathroom. 

"Why did I say yes? I could have just had her walk me home! Now I'm sleeping with her well don't physically just like actual sleeping but you know that. We haven't even talked. Oh god. How long have I been in here? She probably thinks I'm weird. Okay I got this." She finished her talk to herself and stepped into the bedroom finding Hope already laying down reading some thick book, "Never thought you were the kind to read in bed." Hope looked up and saw the freckled girl and couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she was wearing her clothes.

"How to Kill a Mockingbird," she replied flashing Kelley the book cover, "it's for English class but I enjoy reading so it's not a bad assignment. Washington purple looks good on you."

Kelley blushed a light shade of red but made her way to the bed, "Do you have a preference to which side you sleep on?" It was such a domestic question, it confused Hope, "Um I like sleeping closest to the door." 

"May I ask why cause usually people don't have a preference," Kelley questioned with a small chuckle. 

"If you promise not to laugh," Hope said shyly and Kelley shook her head yes even though she knew she most likely would, "it's because if someone breaks in I would be closest to them and maybe fend them off. It became a habit when my younger nephew would sleep with me and I felt like I needed to protect him while his mother was going through rehab and ever since I just prefer that side whenever someone I care about is sleeping with me." Kelley was about to jump in but Hope continued on, "and yes I care about you Kelley but that's for tomorrow's conversation. Let's just go to sleep." Hope went and switched off the lights while Kelley snuggled under the covers. She felt Hope slid in next to her and she used all her will power not to cuddle up next to the senior. With their backs turned to each other, they fell into a deep sleep with only the sound of each other's breathing. 

***

Carli opened her dorm door expecting to see her early bird roommate awake but surprisingly it was completely quiet. She slowly walked to Hope's room and pushed open the door just enough to see in. And sure enough, Hope was still sound asleep in bed but this time with a light brunette curled into her side. Not wanting to wake either of them, she quickly grabbed her forgotten toothbrush and phone charger before making it out of the dorm unseen.

***

Hope squinted as her eyes adjusted to light shining into her room. She knew she had slept in past her normal time because the sun was never that high. Once her eyes were completely open, she tried to roll over to see the time but something was pinning her down or someone actually. 

"Stay," she could hear Kelley mumble into her chest. Hope let out a small laugh before relaxing back into the pillows, "I just wanted to know the time but I'll wait till you're awake."

Kelley thanked Hope before drifting back into a light sleep. Hope took the time to study Kelley's features and how peaceful the girl looked while sleeping. She counted, well attempted to count, the freckles on her nose and mindlessly began stroking her fingers through her loose curls. "Mhm this is a good way to wake up," Kelley sighed as she stirred awake but the comment made Hope freeze in which Kelley immediately noticed, "I mean uhm..." 

Hope got herself free from Kelley's grasp and stood up, "I think we need to have that talk. I'll go make some coffee while you fully wake up." Kelley groaned and hit her head back against the pillows in frustration and laid in bed until she smelled the coffee. Hope had her glasses on and was still in her boy shorts and t-shirt which Kelley found very attractive. 

"I really wouldn't mind waking up to this," Kelley thought to herself while making her way over to the counter, "Smells good," she stated, jumping onto the counter which earned her a small glare from Hope. 

"Any sugars or creams?" She asked nonchalantly before adding the correct amount and handing it to Kelley. After mixing her own, she leaned against the adjacent counter and slowly sipped it, not quite sure how to start. "I like you, Kels."

"You told me that last night." 

Hope licked her lips, "I know. But I didn't know where to start so I thought I'll start with what I know for sure. Besides that I'm not really sure what you want to hear." 

"I don't want to hear anything. I just want to know what you want and what this all means for you because obviously we both like each other. We're being children right now about it and we need to become adults and talk if either of us see this going anywhere." Kelley quietly said into her cup, barely loud enough for Hope to hear. 

"Alright. I know this is a feeling I've never felt before. And I'm scared of if. And I'm not like my old self but relationships still scare the hell out of me but with you, I don't know it's just different. I'm not scared to be with you, I'm more scared that I will hurt you. Like god I've known you for a month or two but I feel like I have this responsibly to keep you safe-"

Kelley cut her off, "I'm not a kid, Hope, I can take care of myself. I am 18 for god sakes."

Hope felt like she was sweating through her shirt and for once in her life, she didn't have it in herself to argue, "I know and I respect that but fuck, Kelley, I want a relationship with you. Okay? I want to be able to love and trust and be happy with someone again. And I don't know how the hell you did it but you did. You broke me. You saw past my walls and my badass personality and saw me as a regular person. And fuck it," Hope pushed herself off the counter and in one long stride stood face to face with her. Slowly, she brought her hand up Kelley's thigh before letting it rest on her waist. Kelley set down her coffee and looked into Hope's eyes. She never noticed before but they weren't one color like most, they had specks of gray and green mix in with each other and she was so mesmerized she almost didn't her Hope's voice. "I'm going to kiss you and if you pull away, I'll take it as you don't trust me yet and that's okay. I'll wait and prove to you that I've changed." Hope didn't know what Kelley would do but she needed to know so she slowly leaned in only hoping for the best. Once their lips meet, it was like a light switch clicked on inside of her. Without the fogginess of the alcohol, the kiss was a hundred times better. The taste of Kelley's lips was enough to drive her insane but a second or two in she noticed Kelley wasn't kissing her back. Devastated, Hope began to pull back but a hand shot up into her hair and pulled her back in, clashing their lips together which almost made Hope let out a small moan. Kelley swiped her tongue along Hope's lower lip asking for access which she was quickly granted. Hope's hands held firm on her waist but slowly began to creep up under her shirt, bunching it higher and higher. As air became necessary, they pulled back leaving their foreheads against one another, panting ever so slightly. 

"I take that as a yes?" Hope teased which Kelley confirmed by planting a light kiss under her jaw line.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15:

Tobin spent the night with Alex since Kelley never came home from Hope's. She searched the ground for her phone to check what time it was and thankfully found it without waking Alex who was practically on top of her. She saw that it was eleven in the morning but also saw that she missed a call from her mom. "Shit," Tobin murmured to herself before turning her attention to waking up Alex, "babe wake up, I need to call my mom back."

"I'm up, just call her. I'll be quiet," Alex whined falling back asleep against her chest. Tobin dialed the number and her mom quickly picked up which meant something wasn't good. 

Her mom's voice had a hint of worry when she answered, "Tobin Powell Heath, why didn't you call us at nine like you usually do? I don't care if you were out at a party last night but please warn me if you are going to be sleeping in." Tobin groaned at the fact that she was in college and still had to call her parents to check in, "Sorry mom," she said quietly into the phone, "I wasn't at a party last night," that was a lie, "I was just with some friends at the beach and we stayed out late."

"Why are you whispering? Where are you?" Her mom asked panicking. "Mom, relax. I'm in my dorm, I just don't want to wake my roommate," Tobin replied while rolling her eyes and she could feel Alex shift on top of her. 

Tobin ran her free hand across Alex's waist before lightly scratching her lower back and she got an approving sigh from Alex, "I wish I was your roommate just so I could wake up to this," but Tobin silently shushed her. She already had to make up an excuse for the hickey that Alex left by saying she was helping a friend practice soccer and got nailed in the neck with a soccer ball so the last thing she needed to happen was her mom finding out that another girl is in her bed. "Alright, I'm glad you are making friends. Any relationships? Met any nice guys?" Alex held back a chuckle by placing a kiss on Tobin's collarbone which made Tobin give her a small smile in return, "No and no, my focus is on something else. But hey mom I gotta go. I have lunch plans I need to get to...yeah I'll be safe...yeah I love you too. Bye."

"I'm guessing your parents don't know about us," Alex questioned cuddling back into her girlfriend. 

Tobin placed a kiss on the top of her head before wrapping both arms around her, "Yeah...I'm not ashamed of who I am though, Lex. It's just my family is very religious and I'm scared to know how they would react. I want to tell them but I want to do it in person if that's okay." Alex looked up and kissed her gently, "I didn't need an explanation, Tobs. I haven't told my family yet either and we can both do that when we feel like it's the right time. But right now, we are not with our parents so we don't have to hide anything." Tobin was thankful that Alex understood because some maybe wouldn't but she knew she made the right choice of girlfriend, "I like that plan, now what do you want to do today?"

"I need to go to the library because I have a giant test on Monday. You don't have to come," Alex said while standing up and going to her dresser. 

"No I'll come with," she watched as Alex started searching for her outfit, "I mean I probably should do some studying also. 

Alex nodded in agreement before stripping out of her shorts and t shirt leaving her in a matching lace bra and underwear. Tobin let out an audible groan and slammed a pillow into her face cause she knew Alex was just messing with her, "Why do I have such a hot girlfriend?"

"Babe, you make that sound like it's a bad thing," she laughed. She walked over and took the pillow off of Tobin's face but she kept her eyes shut. Alex now wanted to mess with her so she swung her leg across her waist and straddled Tobin underneath her. Tobin knew something was about to happened but she was still too scared to open her eyes.

"Y'all better not be having sex cause I'm coming in!" Kelley shouted through the door making Alex scramble to find a shirt and shorts to throw on, "okay good you aren't," Kelley sighed seeing her two friends harmlessly laying in bed, "I've got big news." 

"Well I'm guessing since you didn't come home last night, it involves Hope?" Tobin laughed taking the pillow off of her face and letting out a sign of her own seeing Alex fully dressed again. She pulled her girlfriend closer to her as Kelley rambled on about her night. "Kelley," Tobin finally said stopping her friend, "as interesting as your love life with Hope is me and Alex actually have to go to library to study. So Alex, meet me outside my room in about ten."

"Alright sounds good," Alex leaned down to place a final kiss before her girlfriend, "I lo-," she began before cutting herself off. Tobin looked at her confused and Alex quickly changed her sentence, "I look forward to studying with you, that's all." Her girlfriend titled her head a little before accepting if and leaving the room. Alex turned and saw Kelley's smug look on her face, "What?"

"You were about to say I love you, weren't you?" Kelley pried crossing her legs under her. 

"Maybe..." She replied sheepishly, not knowing where the want to say it come from, "She is just so perfect and understanding and loving. I've never felt this connected to anyone and I know it's only been a few weeks since we've met but I feel very serious for her." Kelley just shook her and let out a small laugh, "You've got it bad, girl. Now get going, your girl is waiting for you."

"Alright, alright. I'm glad you and Hope are whatever you are now! Be back later!" Alex opened her door and found Tobin waiting for her, "Ready to go die?"

Tobin laughed grabbing her girlfriend's hand, "If you mean study, yes." They walked in silence towards the library and once inside, found a secluded table towards the back and sat next to each other, "Okay what shall we start with? Cause I have English, Intro to Psych, and History." Tobin started pulling out her textbooks and Alex couldn't help but laugh which earned her a questionable look by Tobin. "You know if you did your studying right away instead of procrastinating, you wouldn't have this much," Alex stated rolling her eyes before getting a small smack on the arm. 

"Alright Mom, what studying do you have? Cause the faster we finish, the faster we can," Tobin began leaning in with a small smirk but Alex turned away so she kissed her cheek instead, "you're mean." Alex laughed at her girlfriend's pout, "Tobin, I know you. One kiss will turn to making out which would turn into you taking me here in the library."

Tobin chocked on her own spit and her eyes went wide, "Not true," she managed to get out. Alex knew that wasn't true so she decided to prove her theory, "Alright whatever you say," leaning in, she placed one quick kiss on Tobin's lips before pulling out her books. "All I have is Chem so I'll probably finish before you. But I'll wait until you're done."

The two studied in silence but every so often, they would catch the other staring and throw on a smirk. Alex finished pretty fast and was left to just wait. Tobin was concentrating hard on the 1800's when she felt something, better someone staring at her, "Lex, I know I'm hot and all but I need to focus." That made Alex laugh and throw a pen at her, "Sorry, it's just really cute when you're focusing hard on something. Your eyebrows scrunch together and your tongue pokes out a little bit. It's almost child-like." 

"Well I'm a child at heart so..." Tobin pointed out and added a wink to top it off, "Now can I go back to studying?"

Alex nodded and flipped through her notes again but once again she got bored. "Tobinnnn," she whined playing with Tobin's free hand on the table. "Yes Lex?" She responded without looking up. 

"Are you done studying?"

"No."

"How bout now?" Alex asked moving her hand up Tobin's arm, lightly digging her nails across the skin. 

"Still no."

Alex could see Tobin was determined to not react so she dropped her hand and placed it on Tobin's thigh, lightly squeezing it. 

"At this rate, it seems like you want me to take you in this library." Tobin joked but continued to study. 

"Am not, I'm just playing around," her hand continued to roam her inner thigh and purposefully brush past her center. Yet Tobin wouldn't react and didn't even seem to notice Alex. She needed to step it up, "I'm tired." 

"Well maybe if you didn't keep making out with me last night, you wouldn't be tired," Tobin tempted with a smirk while Alex leaned her head onto her shoulder. 

"Well maybe if you would have just given me what I wanted, I wouldn't have kept making out with you," Alex whispered into her ear and Tobin blushed slightly, "I didn't want Kelley walking in on us cause we didn't know when she was coming back."

Alex started playing kisses along her neck while squeezing Tobin's inner thigh every so often, "We could have locked the door." 

Tobin was about to reply but the librarian walked by and shot them both a glare that could kill, "I suggest you stop before we get kicked out."

Alex huffed and pulled away, "Fine, but are you at least done studying?"

"No but how bout you go hang out with Kelley or Press or another one of your soccer teammates and when I'm done, we can go to the beach and we can surf." Tobin smiled at her, brining her hand to her lips, "Sound good?"

"Perfect," Alex smiled back before packing up and standing up, "See you later today. I lo-...look forward to it." She leaned down and gave her a small kiss before leaving. 

Alex called Ali and they decided to go get lunch together since Ashlyn had work. 

"Hey Ali!" Alex greeted her as they sat down at the beachside cafe. 

"Hey how are you? Enjoying our week break from practice?" 

"I'm good and enjoying it to an extent but I kinda miss the routine. You?"

"Same but me and Ashlyn have enjoyed the extra free time. I'm guessing Tobin is enjoying it too," Ali said throwing a smirk at her. 

Alex sighed and shrugged. 

"What? Did something happen?" 

"No everything is great! But like when did you and Ashlyn say the L-word?"

"Oh," Ali leaned back in her chair, "that's what's wrong. Ashlyn said it first shockingly but it was pretty fast. She kinda just blurted it out while we were talking. And so we talked about it and we knew it wasn't just a phase. We knew that our relationship meant something. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've almost said it twice today alone and I know what I feel is love but I don't know if she's ready."

"I suggest you just say it then talk about it. She may not be ready but if you are, she'll understand and she won't run. I promise."

Alex smiled, "This is why you're amazing, thank you it means a lot."

"That's what friends and teammates are for! Now give me the juicy deets on your relationship." Alex laughed but dove right into the details that Ali wanted, pushing away her thoughts about loving Tobin.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16:

Tobin finally finished studying and by now it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. She went back to her room to change and see if Alex was in her dorm, "Alex?!" She yelled through the door while knocking. 

"Not here, with Ali, leave." Kelley replied quickly which Tobin knew meant that she was with Hope. She ended up calling Alex who answered almost immediately and told her that she was on the beach with Ali and Ashlyn. Tobin grabbed her long board and headed down to their area quickly spotting them. 

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I took so long studying." Tobin greeted her with a light kiss, "Hey Ash, Ali."

Both of them gave her a small smile before giving some weak excuse to leave, "That was weird," Tobin blurted out sitting next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah I think they are just both tired or something..." Alex contemplated Ali's advice on telling Tobin she loves her but she didn't feel like she should just blurt it out. She didn't notice how long she was thinking about it until Tobin nudged her. "Everything alright? You've been awfully quiet, I'm sorry for procrastinating and not being able to hang out with you. I'll do better next week."

Alex couldn't believe Tobin was apologizing for something she couldn't really control and like it is college, studying comes first, "I love you."

"I know," was all what Tobin said. 

"What?"

Tobin took Alex's hands in her before explaining, "I know you love me. You almost said it twice today alone. You weren't mad that I picked studying over you. You didn't get mad that I haven't told my parents about us. You understand me, I know you care."

"Okay," Alex was confused because Tobin didn't say anything about loving her back. 

"I'm not done," Tobin replied with a small smile, "and I want you to know that I care about you too. I love you, Alex. I think I have ever since our first date. You make me feel complete and happy. I haven't felt this happy since I was playing soccer. I know it's only been a month or three weeks or whatever but I truly do love you. So what, we are freshman but I want this for a long time. I want you."

Alex rested her head on Tobin's shoulder, "You already have me and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." 

The two of them just sat there looking at the waves crash in. Tobin had her arm wrapped loosely around Alex's waist and started drawing patterns on her lower back, "You know fall break is coming up," Alex pointed out. Tobin hummed a yes before planting a kiss on Alex's forehead, "Are you going back to Jersey or are your parents coming here?"

"Neither actually," Tobin answered, "since it's only a few days, it's not worth it. You?"

"I'm going home to visit my family and I was wondering...if you would want to come with me?" 

Tobin's ears perked up at the question and looked down to meet Alex's eyes, "I would love too." 

Alex leaned up to meet Tobin's lips, sighing into the kiss as their lips moved as one. Tobin's arms managed to move Alex onto her lap, "I'm very excited to meet the people that gave me you." Blushing at the comment, Alex stood and offered a hand down to her girlfriend, "Come on, Tobs." Tobin gladly took it before standing, dusting off the sand from her, "Are we going somewhere?" 

"Well I know Amy went home earlier today so you have an empty room..." 

Tobin raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, "What are you implying, Miss Morgan?" Alex started walking backwards while holding loosely onto Tobin's hands, "I'll give you a hint. It involves you, me, and a bed."

******

"Pick a number." Kelley asked Hope again. 

Hope shook her head for what felt like the thousandth time, "No, why?"

"1-10." was all Kelley replied with. 

"Fine, 1." Hope answered finally giving in. 

Kelley smirked and Hope felt like she did something bad, "Why did you want a number?"

"If you let in less than one goal tomorrow then you're going to score in bed...with me," Kelley taunted running her hands behind Hope's neck. Hope cursed at herself for picking her favorite number but knew that she could easily win, "Alright, alright. That sounds like a fair bet." Her smirk matched Kelley's as she gently squeezed her girl's ass. 

Kelley shook her head and let go of Hope, "No no no, no touchy until you win or if you win I guess."

"Come on that's not fair, my game isn't till tomorrow." Hope complained trying to bring Kelley back into her. "I guess I'll just leave you alone then if you can't control yourself," Kelley tempted walking to the door, swinging her hips and ass just a little extra. "I will behave, so no need to kick me out of your dorm. I need to study anyways and I know you do to so get your cute self back over here."

"Controlling," she joked before walking back over, "I can only imagine what you're like in bed."

*****

"Alex, don't you have to get up and go to your player meeting for tomorrow's game?" Tobin asked as she ran her fingers through Alex's hair. 

Alex looked up from Tobin's chest and frowned a little, "Are you trying to get rid of me?" Tobin laughed before planting a kiss on the top of her head, "Yes I'm trying to get my incredibly sexy, naked girlfriend out of my bed," she said with sarcasm, "I'm just trying to make sure you're not late. Your coach probably wouldn't appreciate that and neither would Hope or Carli." 

"How bout I'll leave in ten minutes but right now I just want to cuddle with my equally hot, naked girlfriend." 

Tobin wasn't going to argue and let Alex cuddle deeper into her chest. The two knew how serious everything they did was but neither realized how far in love they were. They acted like a couple that's been together for years yet they've only known each other for a few months. 

"Okay, I better get going before I get yelled at," Alex finally said while getting up and dressed. Tobin watched as she moved around her empty dorm, "Want me to walk you over there?" Shaking her head, Alex gave her a small kiss, "I'll see you in about a hour or so, so no need to walk me. I'm meeting Christen anyways downstairs. I love you!"

"I love you too, ps love the yoga pants," Tobin replied with a final wink before Alex left her room.


End file.
